Darkness Subsides
by Vexingly Yours
Summary: When a new, blue haired girl appears in the Organization, Marluxia intends to use her as part of his plan to take over, but is he in for much for than he bargained? MarluxiaOC
1. Conspire

Axel sat silently at the table, slouching in the grey chair. His lips were curled to form his usual sassy smile, and he glanced to the other side of the table, where Marluxia and Larxene sat. Marluxia was twiddling with his fingers, lost in thought. Axel raised an eyebrow. He was curious about what Marluxia was pondering on, and why it took so long for him to share it with him and Larxene.  
"Well?" Axel said as he sat up straight in the chair. He clasped his hands together and awaited an answer.  
Marluxia just looked to Axel for a moment without replying. Axel huffed and looked away, soon becoming lost in his own train of thought. Marluxia spoke of a plan, a plan to take control over the Thirteenth Order, but it was obvious that he alone could not succeed. That's why he had Larxene and Axel. But even that wasn't enough.

"We'll convince someone else to join in," Marluxia mumbled. "But who…?"  
Axel looked back to Marluxia, then to Larxene. "How about…Demyx?"  
Larxene shook her head. "He doesn't look strong enough to handle the situation with us." Axel only shrugged.

"Saïx then?" Larxene looked to Marluxia. "No, he'd immediately tell Xemnas about it. He's too damn loyal to him."  
"What abou-"  
"Hush!"

The three of them stopped speaking when they heard the sound of footsteps outside the room. Axel stood up from his seat and walked over to the door, then slowly placed his hand on the doorknob.  
"Axel, sit down, you idiot," Larxene said, but Axel didn't listen. He opened the door slightly and peeked out. He snickered, and covered his mouth to hide the smile. "Saïx has a girlfriend… and she's pretty."

Larxene and Marluxia glanced at each other and walked towards the door. Larxene shoved Axel aside and she and Marluxia looked out the door. Axel was right. Saïx was with some girl with long blue hair.  
"Who's she?" Larxene whispered to Marluxia. Marluxia didn't reply. He was as silent as death as he watched the two, mostly the girl. She looked depressed, the gloomy, hazy greenish-blue color of her eyes blended with the languid expression on her face.

"She can help us, Mar," said Axel.

Marluxia acted as if he wasn't paying attention to Axel, but he heard him clearly. His eyes were still fixated on that new female. She suddenly looked to him, and Marluxia quickly pulled back into the safety of the room. He closed the door and headed back to his seat. He looked a bit flustered.  
"What happened?" Larxene asked and went to her seat as well.  
"Eh, nothing."  
"I think Mar-Mar has a crush…" Axel snickered.  
"Shut up, Axel," Marluxia scoffed, "I don't have a heart. How can I love?"  
"Well, you have to admit she's pretty. That's probably why you were reaching for your-" Axel was interrupted by Marluxia, who was ready to slug him. "Finish that sentence, Axel," he snarled. "I dare you."

Axel smirked and looked down at Marluxia. He knew that Mar couldn't do much damage to him, but he'd rather not start anything negative between the two. At least for now.

"So are we gonna ask her to help us or not? We need as many allies as we can get," Larxene sighed and crossed her arms.  
"Sure… why don't you go get her, Marluxia?"  
Marluxia glared at Axel. "You go do it since you're the one picking on me."  
"Well, you're the brains of this little plan and you know how to handle this situation better than I can. I would think you should do it."  
"Fine, I'll do it."

Both Axel and Larxene chuckled as Marluxia teleported out the room. "Shall we watch him, Axel?"  
"Sure, this should be funny," Axel said with a smirk. He and Larxene teleported out of the room and continued to snicker to themselves.


	2. Trust

Reviews are heavily appreciated! Thanks!

As Saïx and the newcomer traveled down the vast hallways, Saïx decided to break the silence between them and spoke in his droll, monotonous voice.  
"What is your name?"

She didn't reply instantly, because she was thinking. Everything was a blur to her at that moment. "My name… my name is Ira."  
Saïx looked down at the girl and sighed heavily. "You are now going to be known as Rixa."

'Rixa' nodded, and looked up at Saïx while managing to crack a smile. Saïx just looked away and stopped by a door. "This is now your room, Rixa. It does not have much right now, but you will be able to fix it so that it will be suitable for your environment later on."

Rixa opened the door and walked inside. She looked at the room's contents; a small bed with two sheets on it, a round table and a doorway that lead to the bathroom. Rixa then looked to Saïx with a bit of a frown. She was confused on what was going on. "Why do I feel empty?" Rixa asked. "Why am I here?"

"Those questions," Saïx started, "will be answered tomorrow. Get some rest; this may be the last time you will get a good night's sleep."

"Oh, okay then…" Rixa sighed and started to close her door.  
"Wait," Saïx said and handed Rixa a box. "You will need this tomorrow." Saïx then walked away and Rixa closed her door. She sat on the floor and looked at the box.

"I wonder what's in here…" Rixa pulled one flap on the box to open it, but then looked to the door when she heard a knock. "Um… come in." The door slowly opened and Marluxia walked in. Rixa looked to him, waved, and then continued to attempt to open the box. It was taped up pretty good. Marluxia stood behind her and looked down at the box. If he was going to try and get her to join his alliance, he thought maybe she could earn his trust first, and that he could earn hers. So for now, he was going to be a bit subtle and not so demanding and dominant. He smirked slyly. "Need some help with that?" Marluxia asked.

"Sure thing."

Marluxia sat next to Rixa and she slid the box in his direction. He began opening the box with great ease. He slid it back to Rixa once he was done. "Here you go."

"Thanks… um…"

"Marluxia."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Marluxia. I'm Ir- err, Rixa."

"So, are you new here?" Marluxia asked. It was sort of a stupid question for him to be asking, but what other ways could he start a conversation?

Rixa nodded and looked at the items in the box. There was a neatly folded black jacket, pants and tank top and underneath it was a pair of gloves and boots.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you, Rixa," Marluxia stated. "Just came to speak with you, that's all."

Larxene and Axel stood outside of Rixa's door. Axel had his ear pressed against the door to listen to what Rixa and Marluxia were saying. Larxene was behind Axel, attempting to listen, but she couldn't hear anything. "What're they saying, Axel?" Larxene asked.

"I dunno. Something about Tylenol, I think."

"That's a dumb thing to talk about."

Rixa looked to the door and then back to Marluxia. "No, it's fine, you're no bother. It's actually nice to see someone visit." Marluxia nodded and stood up. He headed towards the door. "Wait," Rixa quietly spoke. Marluxia stopped in his tracks and looked at Rixa from the corner of his eye. "Yes, what is it?"

"Marluxia, why am I here? Please tell me, I don't want to wait for tomorrow."

"Well… it's best if the Superiors tell you. Please understand."

"Oh, that's fine then. Thanks for coming to see me," Rixa meekly said and she watched Marluxia advance towards the door.

"So what are they talking about now, Axel?" Larxene asked and looked to Axel, who was having trouble hearing what they were saying.

"I heard the word superhero."

"Damn it, Marluxia, you need to tell her about the plan!"

"What plan is that?" Said a deep, booming voice. Larxene looked back and cringed. It was Xemnas.

"Axel…" Larxene whispered. Axel pulled away from the door and looked to Xemnas. Larxene stood behind Axel. She was well hidden behind his tall, skinny frame. Axel looked into Xemnas's eyes as they burned with intimidation.  
"Well, Axel, Larxene? What plan?"

"Our plan to make the biggest sea-salt ice cream sundae ever!" That was all that came to Axel's mind. Larxene slapped her forehead. 'We're doomed…' she thought.

Xemnas stared at Axel as if the red-headed Unknown had finally lost it. Axel chuckled to himself and looked back at Larxene. Rixa's door swung open and pinned Axel, causing Larxene to become trapped between him and the wall. "Ow! Axel, you're crushing me!" Larxene cried.

Marluxia came out of Rixa's room and stood beside the doorway. Xemnas huffed and walked into Rixa's room and closed the door behind him. Axel stepped forward and groaned. "Your massive weight was crushing me," Larxene retorted and brushed herself off.

"Well, your body isn't as skinny as you think it is, Larxene. Try purging once in a while?" Axel said with a light chuckle. Larxene swore under her breath and looked away. "Let's just get back to Mar's room and go back over the plan to 'make the biggest sea-salt ice cream sundae ever'. That was lame."

"Like you can come up with something better," Axel sneered.

"I bet I can."

Marluxia looked to the two with his eyebrow slightly raised. "Stop it," he said with great dominance. Larxene and Axel folded their arms up, and pouted as children would.

"Marluxia, what's wrong with you?" Said Larxene. "Why didn't you tell her? Don't we need all the help we can get?" Marluxia looked to Larxene and chuckled.

"Larxene, you're thinking far too rashly," he calmly said. "First, we must gain her trust. You never know if she might be a snitch. We'll test her strength a bit, and then I will decide whether she's worthy enough to join us."

Larxene nodded and smirked. "Good point, Marly," she replied mockingly. Apparently, 'Marly' was one of Marluxia's least favorite nicknames. He shook the frustration off.

"Come, we still need to further discuss the plan," Marluxia grinned. "We need no flaws."

The three disappeared into the darkness.

Hahahaha. I suck, I know. Again, I own only Rixa. And I sort of went OOC with Axel, making him seem like Demyx a little bit. Xx

Review, please! ;-;


	3. Fun With Vexen

I only own Rixa!

"So you're the one Saïx spoke of," Xemnas calmly said. Rixa looked up at him and got up from her seat on the floor.

"Saïx?" Rixa stated in confusion. "Who is Saïx? And more importantly, who are you?"

"I am Xemnas, leader of this organization, which you are now a part of." Xemnas glared down at Rixa with an emotionless look. It was sort of intimidating to Rixa. She gasped lightly and that was how Xemnas expected her to react to his menacing demeanor.

"Get some rest," he boomed. "You've got a long day tomorrow." And with that, Xemnas disappeared into a dark portal. Rixa shuddered and fell back onto her bed. "Organization…" She repeated. "An organization..."

It was dawn. The sun never beamed down on the so-called world of the Nobodies, leaving the place dreary and lifeless. Dusks and Creepers lurked about the city, stringing about mindlessly.

In a room within the large floating citadel, five of the founding fathers of Organization XIII, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexaeus and Zexion, stood in a room, discussing things amongst themselves while waiting for Xemnas. He shortly appeared in the room with Rixa, who was wearing her new clothing.

"Saïx had the honor of finding this girl. Quite a find, isn't she?" Xemnas said and looked to Rixa.  
"She's alright," Xigbar taunted. "She looks too weak though."

"That's why she'll need training." Xemnas looked to each of the founders. "Vexen, you will teach her."

Vexen looked to Xemnas with his mouth agape. "What!" Vexen shouted. "Surely, you can't be serious. Can't you have Xigbar or Xaldin do it!"

"No, because I asked you, not them. Besides, I want her to battle Xigbar and Xaldin to prove herself worthy."

"Please reconsider, sir! I've had to teach Axel, Marluxia, and Larxene, and they were all horrible students and ungrateful urchins." Vexen went on with his speech. "I've had enough of these newcomers, they're too ignorant."

Rixa could easily tell that she and Vexen were not going to get along.

"You're teaching her, and that's the last time I will say it, Vexen."

Vexen hesitated to complain about the situation any longer. He mumbled to himself for sometime before walking towards Rixa and Xemnas. "Rixa, was it? That's your name?" Vexen queried. Rixa nodded and looked away from Vexen.

"I doubt she'll give you any trouble, Vexen," Xemnas smirked. "She's pretty quiet."

"Fine then. Come with me, Rixa." Vexen tugged lightly on Rixa's jacket, gesturing her to follow him as he went into the hallways. Rixa quickly walked after the elderly Nobody with her head hung low. It gave her a very depressing image, but Vexen didn't care at all. He just huffed and continued down the halls. The castle was empty, there was no sign of life within.

"Well, you probably know my name already, but I will tell you once more. I am Vexen, one of the founders of Organization XIII, which just may become Organization XIV if you happen to beat Xigbar and Xaldin in battle."

"Organization?" Rixa said with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"Yes, Organization XIII is a group of Nobodies, beings without hearts."

'Beings without hearts!' Rixa thought. 'That must mean…'

"You, just as I am, are a Nobody, Rixa."

Rixa was surprised at what she had just been told. She shook her head and looked to Vexen with disbelief as he walked into a room. She followed him in there, still thinking that this was all just a joke.

"So, is being a Nobody like being… dead?" She asked.

"No, Rixa," Vexen replied. "It's a far worse fate than death."

Review, please?


	4. Ambush

Look at previous chapters for disclaimer. X.x I don't feel like posting it anymore! xD

Marluxia, Larxene and Axel sat quietly at their table. Each of them were tired from thinking of what to do next, and neither of them wanted to put more thought into it. But Marluxia urged them to. He didn't want this plan to backfire. If it did, the three of them would be in unimaginable trouble.

"What now, Marluxia?" Larxene asked while rubbing her eye.

"We can't think like this, Marluxia," Axel yawned. "We need sleep, and we can't think on an empty stomach."

"Suit yourself Axel," Marluxia said. "When you get some rest, and you've had your fill, come back. We need to think more." Axel smirked, got up from his seat and walked away.

"What about me!" Larxene shouted. "A girl needs beauty sleep, you know!"

"Calm down, Larxene. I've finally thought of something, and I think you'll do well at your given task. I've heard that that old geezer Vexen has been assigned to train her for about four days. When Rixa is alone, catch her by surprise and test her powers a bit. Can you do that?"

Larxene giggled and nodded. "Sure thing, Marly."  
"Stop calling me that. Don't take things too seriously." Marluxia knew Larxene too well. He knew that she would sometimes get a little angry and take things to the max.

"Fine, fine. But what if Vexen sees me, and interferes with our battle?"

"Don't worry about him. I'll see to it that he doesn't."

"So, Mister Vexen…uh, sir…" Rixa suddenly uttered. "What is our first lesson?"

'Hmm, she shows respect. That's good.' Vexen thought.  
"Well, we're going to go through magic and defense today. Tomorrow, we will study offense."

Rixa looked at Vexen with a very confused expression. "But, sir, I don't know any magic, unless you count voodoo." Vexen laughed to himself and said, "Hehe, voodoo. That can come in handy sometimes, but forget that… I'll teach you just about everything you need to know."

"Now, Rixa," Vexen spoke as he rummaged through a closet. "You'll need a weapon... I think I have something in here for you… Aha!" He pulled a long, wooden staff out of the closet. At the head of the staff, a purple glass sphere was firmly fixed upon it. The splintered heart insignia of Nobodies was painted on the sphere in white. "This should suffice as a weapon. Will this work?"

"Sure, anything's fine." Rixa replied happily and grabbed the staff from Vexen. "I'll try and work with what I have, sir."  
"Good, good." Vexen summoned his shield to his hand. He didn't hold it close to his body, seeing as this was only practice. "First off is magic. I mostly know of ice spells, but I know a couple of others as well." Rixa nodded, and paid close attention to him. She was feeling sort of tired, but it didn't really matter to her.

"So… how am I supposed to cast a spell, sir?"

"Your staff. Put all your energy into it, and let it flow through the glass sphere."

"Yeah, but how, exactly?" Rixa was confused. She sort of understood some of what Vexen said, but the rest was a complete paradox to her.

"Just focus, Rixa, focus. Close your eyes and focus."

Vexen's voice echoed through her mind as she did as told. She gently closed her eyes as a dark aura surrounded her body and the staff. A purple beam shot out of the sphere, and the recoil sent Rixa flying back. Vexen lifted his shield to prevent himself from being harmed. He then gasped, surprised at how quickly she had learned.

"Ouch…" Rixa groaned and fell to the floor.

"That must've taken a lot out of you," Vexen headed over to Rixa. "Learn to control how much energy you put into one spell."

Rixa laughed nervously. "What kind of spell was that, sir?"  
"I'm not sure, but it had a ghastly emanation when it was cast. Good job."

"Hehe, thank you, sir."

"I guess I was wrong, not all of you newcomers are so bad. It's just a few of them." Vexen sighed and helped Rixa to her feet. "Go take a bit of a break, we will resume shortly."

"Yes sir, thank you." Rixa walked out of the room and Vexen leaned at the doorway and watched her.

"Heh, she's the best student I've had," he said to himself. "Kind of cute, too." Eventually, the old man began blushing until he saw that Larxene had jumped in front of Rixa with her knives clenched between her fingers. Rixa backed away out of shock.

"Larxene!" Vexen bellowed and pulled his shield up, holding the handle firmly. "Let her be, you fool!" He started to run towards the two females, but he stopped in his tracks once he caught a scent.

A familiar scent.

The scent of sakura petals.

Marluxia's sakura petals.

Vexen looked back through the corner of his eye and became aware of Marluxia's presence. "Marluxia… what do you want?"

"Do not hinder their battling, old man. I assure you, Rixa will not be seriously injured, and hopefully, Larxene will be fine as well."

"Marluxia, you bastard," Vexen snarled and turned to face the pink-haired man. "Call Larxene off, end this childish quarrel!"

Marluxia smirked sadistically, and only watched as Larxene prepared to cast a lightning spell on Rixa. Vexen ran towards the two again, but Marluxia stood in the way. The blade of his hot-pink scythe was only inches away from Vexen's face.

"Take one more step," Marluxia said. "It'll be your last." Vexen growled. He couldn't really do anything in his current position. He could just give Marluxia a death-glare as the look was returned, as well as very sadistic smile.

Review? ;-;


	5. Mercy

"My, my, you really are weak, Rixa," Larxene taunted. "Not going to try and fight back? Too scared?" At that moment, The Savage Nymph cast the lightning spell at Rixa. Rixa was frozen, too stunned to do anything about the attack coming at her.

"Rixa!" Vexen yelled. "Don't just stand there, use the magic you learned! Protect yourself!"

And Rixa did as told and held her staff up. She closed her eyes and channeled the same purple beam through her staff. It engulfed Larxene's lightning attack and was able to hit Larxene pretty hard. Rixa flew back a bit. Marluxia huffed and merely glanced at her. She looked to him, nearly regretting ever meeting him. But she just shook her head and looked to Vexen, who was still at the mercy of Marluxia.

"I did it… Mister Vexen… sir." Rixa slowly got to her feet and glanced back to Larxene, who was just barely standing.

"Yes, yes you did. Congrats…"

Larxene groaned as she tried to keep her balance. Rage burned within her. "You… little bitch!" Larxene wasn't mad. No, not at all.

She was fucking furious.

In one swift movement, Larxene ran towards Rixa and tossed all of her throwing knives at her simultaneously, each one surging with more electricity than the next.

Vexen surely knew that if Larxene's knives hit Rixa, it would more than likely mean the end of her existence. He wanted to dart in front of Rixa and shield it, but Marluxia was still in his way.

"Move, you flower-loving pansy!" Vexen was able to knock Marluxia to the side with his massive blue shield and dash in front of Rixa before the knives got to her. The knives just bounced off of the shield and fell the floor in front of Vexen. Larxene summoned the knives back to her hands and panted violently.

"Vexen, get out of the way! I'll kill her!" Larxene screeched.

Vexen did not move at all. He just stared down at Larxene with his cold, green eyes. She just stared back, but with anger and hate burning within.

"Move!" Marluxia yelled and shoved Vexen from in front of Rixa. The elderly Nobody fell to the floor. He lost grip of his shield and it slid to the other side of the hallway, completely out of reach. "You're really bothersome, you know that! But I'll see to it that you won't bother anyone again!" Marluxia lifted his scythe with both of his hands and just as he was about to put an end to The Chilly Academic, Rixa lunged at Marluxia from behind. She held his arms up, her grip became weak, and she tried everything in her might to keep Marluxia from finishing Vexen off. "Don't do it, Marluxia!"

And Larxene saw her chance to attack and she did, by only tossing a single knife at Rixa's back. It cut through her jacket and lodged into her skin. Rixa winced and let her arms down, which also let Marluxia's down. The scythe dissipated into many sakura petals before it could reach Vexen.

"Thanks…for not killing him, Marluxia."

"…yeah.. sure..." That was all Marluxia could utter.

Vexen slowly got to his feet and looked to Rixa, who had fallen at Marluxia's feet, unconscious. "Hmph, she lost a lot of energy," he said. "I'm surprised she's not fadi-"

"Can it, before I happen to change my mind about sparing your life. If it weren't for Rixa, you would be the one fading."

Vexen started to talk again, but he didn't, for his sake.

"Now beat it, Vexen."

"Let me just get Rix-"

"We'll handle her, just go. Now!"

Vexen, embarrassed by the fact that he was being ordered around by someone so low in ranks, ran back into his room and closed the door. Larxene chuckled and pulled her knife out of Rixa's back.

"So, Mar, did she pass?"

"Oh yes, I believe she did." Marluxia knelt to Rixa and slung her over his shoulder, as if she were just fresh kill. "I'll take Rixa to her room. You get some rest, Larxene. I appreciate your help."

"One question, Marluxia…" Larxene said with a smirk. "Why didn't you finish Vexen off? Surely, Rixa couldn't have been strong enough to hold your arms up. You could've just as easily swung your scythe, even with her holding you back."

"Because she asked me not to."

"I think it's something else… You'd never show mercy, even to the weakest of your opponents."

"Like I said last night, I don't have a heart."

"Who said that ever changed anything?"

Marluxia stood up and glared at Larxene. "Go now, Larxene." She shrugged and walked off. Marluxia just sighed and headed towards Rixa's room.

He was concerned. Not about Rixa, but about himself. He had actually shown mercy today, and that must've been a sign of something wrong.

"Maybe I'm sick. Maybe I do need some sleep."

This was my favorite chapter! And please, fellow Marluxia fans, don't kill me!

Review? ;


	6. Demyx and Axel

A certain dirty-blonde haired mullet-boy scampered down the hallway frantically. It was Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. And not too far behind him was Axel, who had his chakrams in his hands. They spun furiously with flames dancing around the spikes.

"Demyx!" Yelled the red-head. "You ate my cookies! You'll pay for that!"

And Demyx, who was completely sugar-high, just replied while looking back at Axel, "You were going to let them go stale anyways! Why put something good to waste!"

"Nuh-uh! I was gonna eat them before I went to sleep! You should have asked for some before eating them!"

Demyx was about to yell back at him, but he bumped into Marluxia. Marluxia stumbled a bit and glanced to Demyx. "Watch where you're going," Marluxia grumbled. "I'm carrying someone here." Demyx looked to Rixa, who was still unconscious.

"Eep! Marluxia, sorry!" Demyx squealed and Marluxia continued on to Rixa's room. It wasn't too far, so he figured that teleporting through the darkness wasn't needed.

"Who was Marly holding…?" Demyx said to himself. Axel craned over the shorter Nobody with his chakrams blazing.

"It was Rixa. She's a newbie," Axel replied. "And I think you should keep running, unless you want to be a marshmallow."

"…Yeah…see ya Axel!" And Demyx ran surprisingly fast. Axel laughed some, and decided to not chase Mullet-Boy anymore. He was tired enough as it was.

Marluxia reached Rixa's room and opened the door. He was mentally stabbing himself for being such a softie. As much as he hated Vexen, he would've killed him, whether or not someone pleaded. But what happened to him?

The pink-haired Nobody set Rixa down on her bed and just stared down at her for a while. She was indeed beautiful, and it always made him blush to catch even the slightest glimpse of her. How odd though, as he had repeated to Axel and Larxene twice before, Nobodies did not have hearts.

Marluxia turned away from Rixa just as she began to come to.

"Marluxia?" He heard her say.

He refused to turn and look at her. He just grunted lightly to assure her that he was listening to whatever she had to say.

"Why'd you allow Larxene to attack me?" Rixa whispered and stood up from her bed. He didn't reply. He was going to, but he was thinking of a way to tell her so that she would take it lightly.

"I actually thought you were someone I could trust. And what drove you to try to kill one of your superiors?" Rixa's voice became shaky.

"It's best those things weren't known at the moment."

Rixa whimpered, sort of fearing for herself now. She was alone in a room with some sort of blood-thirsty murderer. She trembled some. Marluxia looked back at her nonchalantly, starting to feel a blush rush towards his face. "Do you fear me, Rixa? Does the very sight of me twist your stomach, your mind?"  
"No! Of course not!" She was bad at lying. Marluxia could easily see she was as frightened as a rabbit, cornered by a fox.

And to break this lovely moment, Demyx burst into the room. He was panting heavily, worn out from running. "Dang it… I hope Axel's not following me anymore. I think I'd be a goner."

Marluxia gave Demyx a death-glare, but Mullet-Boy completely ignored it, because he was distracted from noticing Rixa. "Hello, Rixa!" He shouted.

Rixa looked to Demyx with surprise. "How do you know my na-"

"Axel told me."

Now she was really confused. Axel? Saïx? Two mystery people! "So… who are you?" She asked.

"Demyx!" He hyperly shook Rixa's hand while grinning like a loon." Nice to meet you, Rixa!"

Marluxia growled some and grabbed Demyx by the hood of his coat. "Get out, Demyx."

"Aww! But you and Larxy get to have fun with her! It's my turn, Marly!"

"Don't…call me Marly!"

"Fine, geez. So can I hang out with Rixa for a while?" Demyx looked at Marluxia with one of his puppy-dog pouts. "Pleeeeease? Please, please?"

"Alright," Marluxia said with a growl. "Just don't let your idiocy rub off on her."

"Okie dok- hey! I'm not an idiot!"

Marluxia smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Demyx and Rixa alone. Rixa looked away from Demyx. He became slightly concerned and, despite his lack of heart, asked, "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine."

"There's something wrong… tell me, I can probably help!"

"Well, there's not really much you can do… but I was attacked by Larxene, and Marluxia just stood by and watched, until Vexen interfered… then Marluxia attempted to kill Vexen, but I stopped him."

"Well you should be happy! No one got hurt… except you."  
"I know, but I want to know why all this happened."

"Hmm… will a game take your mind off all that?"

'A game?' Rixa thought. Why would a grown man… or Nobody, want to play a game? Either this guy was extremely hyper or bored, or he'd gone mental. She just nodded. Rixa was hoping for some fun anyway.

"Yay! What do you wanna play?" Demyx asked, grinning from ear to ear. "We don't have video games 'cause Axel sort of made the last console 'splode into millions of burning pieces."

'Obviously this Axel deadlier than Marluxia,' Rixa noted in her thoughts. 'I'll have to stay on his good side.'

"Wanna go see Axel then?" Demyx requested, completely forgetting that Axel was angry at him for stealing his cookies. Rixa nodded once more, finding it a bit hard to smile, even to summon a fake grin. Demyx grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her out of her room.

"Axel! Axeeel….!" Demyx yelled, while traveling quickly down the halls. His grip on Rixa's arm wasn't too tight, but it was strong enough to keep the two from being separated.

"Demyx, is it wise to call out for him?"

"Sure, we can find him quicker! Come on; yell for 'im!" Demyx continued to shout Axel's name throughout the halls, eagerly hoping that the Flurry would soon appear unto him and Rixa. Rixa, however, refused to cry for Axel. She would definitely like to see Axel in person, but she didn't want to be the one to get yelled at if Axel suddenly got tired of hearing his name being shouted.

Axel, however, was resting in his room. His eyes were wide open, but he was managing to get some comfort, until he heard Demyx's annoying tone, screeching through the halls like claws against a chalkboard.

Axel remained silent as Demyx and Rixa got closer to his room. He hoped that Demyx wasn't coming to bother him, but he was completely unaware that Rixa was with him. The pyromaniac badly wished that Demyx would shut his pie hole for once. Axel didn't have the strength to try and quiet Mullet-Boy down, so he only lay there in the darkness, slowly closing his eyes…

"AXEL!"

Axel groaned loudly and sat up from his bed, and looked towards his doorway. Demyx was standing there with his lips curled into a warm, friendly smile. "Demyx," Axel sternly muttered. "Go away, please! I need sleep!"

"But Rixa wanted to meet you!" Demyx whined and pulled Rixa into Axel's room. She looked towards Axel, only able to see a silhouette in the darkness. It was hard to make out, but she noticed that the figure was tall and willowy.

"Hello…Axel?" Rixa quietly spoke, advancing towards the figure.

"Hi and bye." That was all Axel said before curling back up in his bed. "I'm not decent at the moment anyway."

"That wasn't very nice, Axel!" Demyx griped at Axel, and sighed.  
"No, it's fine, Demyx," Rixa shook her head. "You can't expect everyone to greet you warmly."

"That's right," Axel mumbled. "Demyx, take some notes from this girl. It'll make you smarter."

Demyx huffed and walked out of Axel's room with Rixa. "Ugh, he can be such a jerk sometimes…" He said and walked over to a window and looked out of it. "Hey, it's Zexy, Lexy and Vexy!"

'Zexy? Lexy?' Rixa thought with confusion. She knew that Demyx was simply referring to Vexen as 'Vexy', but who were the other two?

Demyx just stared out the window, still smilingly warmly as he gazed down at the surroundings below. Rixa was wondering why he was so…excited. Didn't Vexen explain to her that Nobodies had no hearts? No heart meant no feelings or emotion. She only watched Demyx, whose smile unnoticeably began to fade. Axel came out of his room with his heavy, black coat on. He easily noticed Rixa and smiled.

"Sorry about before." Axel whispered to her.

"It's okay, you were tired, and I completely understood you." Rixa gazed up at Axel. "You're…tall."

"And you're short." So much for first impressions.

Rixa glared at Axel for a moment then glanced back to Demyx. "So, Axel… tell me why Demyx is so... happy."

"He's pretending."

"What?" She looked to Axel with surprise.

"He's pretending to be happy. Demyx fakes his emotions, because he's forgotten how to feel. All of us have forgotten what it's like to feel happy, excited, sad, or even to feel pain and love. It's all Demyx can do, just pretend, and wish that one day that he recovers his heart. And music's the only thing that keeps him so cheerful. Without that, he'd just be some dull, droll Nobody, just like the rest of the worthless lot around here. Just about everyone thinks he's so annoying. Just because he can _pretend_ to feel."

"He just wants to have emotions again. We all do, don't we?"

Axel nodded. "That is the main reason the Organization exists. We're going to recover our hearts and feel whole again."

"I hope that we'll succeed…"

Both Axel and Rixa continued to stare at Demyx as he gazed out the window. Axel noticed something trickle from Demyx's face, and onto the windowsill. What was wrong with him? Was he… crying?

Rixa saw more tears drip from Demyx's eye and slither down his cheeks and throat. He gulped and gasped, trying to hold back the grief that suddenly overtook him. Rixa advanced towards Demyx, unsure of how to feel, because she couldn't feel. She was incapable of having emotion, but she knew that somehow, she wanted to burst out crying with Demyx. Something was holding her back from doing so.

"I want…" Demyx stopped to gasp for air. "I want my heart back, Rixa…"

"And I want mine…" She calmly whispered.

I think I stayed in Axel's character…

I really think Nobodies can have emotions! You can't have a personality without emotions, and they all have different personalities, made from different emotions.

Review?


	7. Counterattack

Xemnas was seated calmly on a chair within the safety of his room. He had his head rested on his fist as he slouched forward with his feet propped up on his grey footstool. He was slowly slipping into slumber after deep concentration and plunging into his many, many thoughts.

After Rixa's arrival, everything became blurred. It was such a sudden event, since he never expected any other Nobodies to retain a human appearance. Nonetheless, he would get his heart. He didn't care about the others needs, wants and desires for one. As long as he had a heart, everything was okay.

He was willing to toss any of his subordinates' lives aside to get it.

His left eye open slightly once he heard a light creaking. He looked to his door and noticed it had been opened. Xigbar walked in, scratching the back of his head with his lips shaped into a nervous smirk.

"Don't you know how to knock, Number Two?" Xemnas muttered gruffly, his golden eyes locked onto the other Nobody.

"Sorry, boss," Xigbar said. His nervous expression faded. "But not too long ago, Vexen and that newbie were attacked by Marluxia and Larxene."

There was a pause.

"Was anyone killed?" Xemnas asked. Xigbar shook his head.

"No, but Vexen was almost killed by Marluxia."

"Hm, I see. Carry on, Xigbar."

Xigbar raised an eyebrow. "So you're just leaving it at that, eh? Y'know, I could always destroy Marly's little garden as punishment for attempted murder of an elder."

"No, no. I've got something better in mind," Xemnas chuckled.

"Oh really?" Xigbar crossed his arms. "Care to let me in on your little plans?"

"Sure, take a seat."

Xigbar walked towards a chair that faced Xemnas and sat down. He too slouched forward. Xemnas just shook his head and coughed.

"You'd better not tell anyone about these plans, Number Two… Well, do you remember that young girl that Zexion sniffed out?"

"Tch, yeah. I remember the blondie. So what?"

"She'll be under Marluxia's wing now. Vexen and I discovered not too long ago that she had powers. Marluxia will also be in charge of Castle Oblivion."

"What the? Castle Oblivion?" Xigbar was somewhat confused on where this was going.

"Yes. You weren't you notified about that?"

"Nope!" Xigbar let out a light chuckle.

"Thought so… Anyways, Castle Oblivion was also found by Zexion with the aid of Saïx, about three weeks ago. It has… remarkable powers and-"

"Wait, wait, wait, hold up a sec," The Freeshooter interrupted. "I don't think this is a punishment, boss! He gets a kid AND a castle!"

Xemnas was becoming impatient. "Just listen, okay? We all know the Keybearer is the only hope for us to obtain hearts and become whole again. We've got our precious Roxas, but what if…"

"What if we had a second Keybearer? That'd make the work go faster."

"Yes… I encountered one, much like Roxas. He's an inexperienced fighter, but he managed to overcome me by a bit."

Xigbar snickered. "Oh really? A bit?"

"As I was saying…" Xemnas continued sternly. "We'll have Marluxia lure him into our grasp, using the girl. It's more than likely that he will fail and die trying, but it will bring us closer to our goal and rid us of his presence."

Xigbar smirked and stood up. "You clever little sneak…"

Review, please?


	8. Flirt

"I swear Number Eleven can be such a prick sometimes!" Vexen bellowed out. Lexaeus and Zexion were behind him, listening to their friend complain about Marluxia. It got somewhat annoying, but they respected him, and dared not say anything about it.

Zexion looked up at Lexaeus. "Should we tell him, Lexaeus?"

Lexaeus nodded. "Yes. If what you sensed is a threat, it's best that we do."

Zexion glanced back to Vexen. "Pardon me, Vexen, but…"

"Hmm?"

"I caught a scent not too long ago. One that was different from that of a Nobody or a Heartless. The smell is lingering through the air."

"Well, Zexion, what direction is it in?" Vexen asked. He quickly summoned his shield.

"That I do not know. It's scattered, but it looks like it's coming from deeper within the city. Is it wise, Vexen, to seek whatever is out there?"

Vexen nodded and held his shield close to his chest. Lexaeus summoned his own weapon, his tomahawk. "Zexion, you go on with Vexen and search for it. It's best that we split up if we plan on finding whatever it is."

Zexion nodded and headed off into the east portion of the city, and Vexen started to follow him.

"Be careful, Lexaeus," Vexen said. "You never know what it might be, so be on your guard."

Lexaeus chuckled. "Thank you for the concern, my friend. But you know I can manage." Vexen smirked and walked after Zexion. Lexaeus looked to the north, noticing a few Shadow Heartless producing from the darkness where Memory's Skyscraper towered over. It was sort of puzzling, and more Heartless produced each second. It wasn't like Heartless had never appeared within the world, but this was different. There was usually just two or three. But there were at least ten of them now, each of them creeping into an alley.

Lexaeus turned to face the alley, watching the Shadows crawl. He cautiously walked after them with his tomahawk gripped tightly in his hand. The clopping of his boots against the cement echoed. He stopped once the Shadows looked back. Lexaeus glared down at the small creatures of darkness and their glowing, yellow eyes glared up. Their sights were not set on the brawny Nobody, but more towards Memory's Skyscraper. Each of them leapt over Lexaeus, only to be disintegrated by flying shuriken that flew at them from the buildings.

Lexaeus looked back and noticed something shifting in the shade and watched with caution as it leapt from the skyscraper and into the alley. He ran after the figure, and noticed that it had stopped at the end of the alley.

He smirked one he caught up to it and smirked. "Dead end," he said and heaved his tomahawk towards the figure. It easily deflected the large weapon, even when it curved its aim and swerved back towards Lexaeus. He caught the tomahawk once it returned to him.

"I must say, you really aren't as dumb as most muscle heads," the figure seductively spoke. "But can you keep up with me?"

"Do not underestimate your opponent. It can end in your downfall." Lexaeus lifted his weapon once more and focused his abundant strength.

"Wise words. But are you going by your own advice?" Unfortunately, Lexaeus didn't notice the figure had charged at him at high speed until he flew back and skidded across the wet cold ground. His reflexes weren't fast enough to catch his fall.

He grunted lightly and started to get to his feet. His opponent stepped on his chest with one foot. Obviously, this was a woman he was fighting. No guy would be caught dead wearing stiletto heeled boots, unless he was a crossdresser.

The stilettos jabbed painfully at his chest, causing him to grunt and groan in mild pain.

"Well, well. Looks like you aren't."

"Who…Who are you?" Lexaeus managed to mutter.

He watched as she moved her foot back on the ground. Lexaeus started to get up, noticing that the female had a mask on that only revealed her cold, blue eyes. She quickly removed it from her face and tossed it aside. Her looks were as seductive as her voice, but that hadn't bothered or aroused Lexaeus one bit.

"That doesn't matter, now does it, Lexaeus?"

"What? How do you know my na-"

"I've been watching you and your little group of buddies for sometime now. Quite an interesting gathering there."

"What do you want from us?" The woman allowed him to stand up. He never dared to lift his arm to strike her with his tomahawk. It was unlike him to hit a female.

"Oh, nothing. I just happened to sneak abord one of your Gummi ships. It landed here, so I thought maybe I could check out where ever it landed."

"Not a wise choice. It's best that you go back to where you came and leave us alone."

"Oh, really? And how do you expect for me to get back, love?"

"I can easily take you back. Where do you live?"

"If I told you that, this would'nt be so fun."

This irked Lexaeus slightly. The fact that she had been toying around with him like a ball of fluffy blue yarn. It was childish and annoying.

"I could always drop you off in some scary cave and or leave you here so the Heartless can claw at you."

"Oh, you wouldn't do that would you?" She asked playfully, leaned against Lexaeus, and traced a circle around his chest.

"I haven't got a heart, so I couldn't care about whatever is bothering you."

"You know, all that love and emotions are in your head… The heart's only some organ to pump blood."

"Miss, I've done too much research about hearts to not know what I'm talking about."

"Hm. Tell me a bit about this 'research', Lexaeus."

"Only if you leave after I tell you."

"I think I'll pass. It's fun around here anyways."

Lexaeus grumbled some and pushed the female away from him. The tomahawk disappeared from his hand. "I don't have time for this."

"For what? For me?"

"It would seem, yes. Sorry."

Lexaeus felt her grab onto the back of his coat and growled lightly. Her arms wrapped around his waist. She gave out lusty groans and continued to cling to the Silent Hero while burying her face within his coat.

"You know, it's not every day a guy turns down someone like me."

"I'm not your every day guy. I'm a Nobody. Even if I still had a heart, I seriously doubt that I'd accept your courting."

"Oh? Why not?"

"You're not my type."

"I'm not? Well, I've always liked brawny guys… What are your tastes?"

"Doesn't matter. Now, please, release me."

She nodded and pulled away from Lexaeus. She walked beside him, and whispered, "Lilare."

"What?"

"Lilare. That's my name. You wanted to know who I was, remember?"

"Oh… Thanks, Lilare."

"Let's not tell anyone about our meeting, okay? That way I'll get to live to see your sexy body another day."

"Looks like I've got a stalker."

"More like undercover lover." Lilare giggled some.

"You wish."

"Mhmm, yes I do. Take care, Lexie."

He refused to reply, but it was ungentlemanly not to. He nodded and replied, "You too, Lilare."


	9. Secret

The scent had died down from the coming of the rain. Zexion shifted to the side, trying to catch it once more, but to no avail. Vexen pulled Zexion's hood over his head then pulled on his own hood.

"It's gone, isn't it, Zexion?" Vexen whispered to the smaller one.

"Yes, but we've got to keep trying. What if it tries to destroy the Organization?"

"There are thirteen of us, fourteen if you count Rixa. We can manage. Plus, the Dusks can take care of whatever it is."

"…Good point. I wasn't thinking clearly." Zexion sighed heavily.

"It's alright. Let's just get Lexaeus and return to the castle. I've got a student to teach."

The two teleported through the darkness and quickly arrived behind Lexaeus. Zexion looked around with his nose in the air.  
'The smell is strong here, even in the rain,' he thought to himself.

"Lexaeus, did you happen to encounter anything?" Vexen asked.

Lexaeus turned to face his companions and shook his head. "Afraid not."

Zexion narrowed his eyes, attempting to hack into Lexaeus's mind. No doubt Lexaeus was lying. He knew him well enough to tell if he was telling the truth or not.

"We shall return to the castle," Vexen said and glanced to Zexion. "We could always search after the rain stops." Vexen teleported back to the floating castle.

That left Zexion and Lexaeus alone and they were silent. Zexion was still trying to get into Lexaeus's thoughts. He'd never really tried it before, so it was hard to do.

"Zexion?" Lexaeus finally shattered the silence.

"What?" Zexion's concentration broke.

"You zoned out, I believe. Is something troubling you?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Well then," Lexaeus said with his eyebrow raised slightly. "I'll be leaving." He too, returned to the castle.

"I almost had it!" Zexion growled to himself. "I almost got into his mind. I've got to learn to do it faster…"

Just as he was bout to join Vexen, he noticed two shuriken on the ground. Zexion bent over to pick them up. 'That smell… it's all over these things. They must've belonged to whatever it was.'

Zexion quickly stood up and pocketed the small weapons. He nervously glanced around, frantically trying to find something he didn't even know too much about.

"Come out! Come out and fight me, you coward!" He was being rash again. Had he forgotten entirely that he had no weapon, other than his brilliant mind?

But if there was something out there trying to destroy the Organization, he was willing to do something stop it. Or at least buy some time to get the others prepared for an assault.

"Come out, damn it!" Zexion continued to glance around. He soon felt himself shivering from the cold rain. 'I'll come back later… I'll find that fool…'

And he reprieved to Vexen's room, where he saw Vexen and Rixa. They were speaking to each other, and Zexion chose not to interrupt them, until Rixa finally looked to him and waved.

"Hey…Rixa, right?"

"Yes. I don't think we've really met."

"I am Zexion, sixth in ranking of the Organization." Zexion sniffed around and got a bit of a confused glare from Rixa. "I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got things to do. Vexen, did Lexaeus come back here?"

"No, he should be in his room, check there."

"Vexen, Lexaeus is hiding something from us. He reeks of that scent we were following."

"Don't be so quick to assume things like this. You know that Lexaeus would tell us if something happened."

"We've all got our deepest, darkest secrets. Like that you secretly sit at your computer and jac-"

"I don't need to hear that…" Rixa cringed and stuck her tongue out in disgust. Vexen coughed loudly and glared down at Zexion.

"Are you forgetting that someone else is here, Zexion? I can always let out one of your secrets."

"I haven't got any. But we're getting a bit off topic here, aren't we?"

"You're over exaggerating. Like I said, Lexaeus would tell us. And you've got nothing to worry about. There's-"

"Fourteen of us. I know, I know! But what if…"

Rixa glanced at the two as they bickered back and forth. She chuckled nervously to herself and headed for the door. "I'll be going then…I don't think this concerns me."

Neither of the two arguing males so much as took a glimpse of her. She just stood there, listening to their quarrel. Even thought it was none of her business, she chose to stay there.

"Zexion, I'm telling you, it's not that big of a deal!"

"I thought scientists were supposed to be smart! Apparently you aren't! I'm going to track down whatever it was, whether someone comes with me or not."

"As number four of the Organization, I command you to remain in the castle for the remainder of the time that the essence is still settled in the air."

Zexion gulped. "Wha-? What! You can't do that to me!"

"Unfortunately for you, I can. I'm two ranks higher than you."

"Damn it… Fine. When the Organization falls, don't say that I didn't warn you."

Zexion swore under his breath and walked over to Rixa and looked to her. "Nice meeting you." With that, he stormed out the door. She quickly walked after him.

"Wait, Zexion, sir!"

The Cloaked Schemer stopped in his tracks. "What do you want?"

Rixa halted when she was at a mild distance. "Do you plan to sneak out…?"

"Of course."

"I'd like to come with you."

"No."

Rixa was shocked at what he just said to her. "Why not?"

"Vexen will yell at both of us. Plus, if there happens to be a fight, and you perish in the crossfire, I'll be severely punished for allowing a fellow member to die and for disobeying orders of a higher-up. Besides, I could always ask Xigbar to help me. He was always cool with helping someone in a 'pickle'."

"But I'm not a member yet, right? I'll help you out, maybe that'll show Xemnas that I am worthy of joining."

"…Fine then. I'll meet you at your room in two hours. The rain should end by then."

"Alright. Thank you, sir."

"Just call me Zexion."


	10. Wish

_I really appreciate the reviews so far, and I hope that I will gain a few more fans!_

_And, I'm going to answer a couple of questions: Yes, I am basing their personalities off the Manga, and a bit off the game. And I am not too sure about there being any lemon. And I dun think Zex has a weapon, but it's always good to think he does. However, here, he doesn't. ; Anyways, enjoy!_

Demyx had been alone in his room for the rest of the day, since Axel had gone back to his room to go back to sleep and Rixa had gone off to Vexen's room. He never hung out with anyone else other than Roxas or Axel, because usually he was referred to as the outcast or nuisance of the Organization.

He was sitting in the middle of the floor, strumming sullenly on his sitar, and bobbing his head lightly to the melodious twangs it produced. He was playing a couple of songs from his practice book, becoming bored of those plain songs. He tried playing some other songs in the back of the book, but they were all too difficult. Demyx thought maybe he was good enough to play them now. He chose a song that he thought might be good for his practice and started playing it slowly and tentatively. As he played, he gained confidence and started playing a little faster until—

"Aw, damn it!"

Demyx's finger slipped from one of the strings, causing him to miss a note. He grumbled lightly and swore under his breath. He closed his practice book and just continued to pluck the strings, without any intentions to actually play.

But the sounds of his playing weren't the only sound he heard. The light clopping of boots echoed through the hallways cause Demyx's innocent, blue eyes to shift towards the door. His fingers continued plucking and sliding up and down the sitar's strings, slower and slower each time until he stopped. He was curious of who would be roaming the halls so late at night.

Demyx got up from the floor and carefully placed his sitar on its stand. He headed towards the door and he opened it. The sound of the footsteps where getting closer. Demyx poked his head out of the door and glanced down the right side of the vast hallway, soon noticing Xigbar and an unfamiliar blonde girl in a short, white dress. A cheeky grin stretched across Demyx's face as the two got closer.

"Xiggy!" Demyx shouted while letting out light chuckles. Xigbar looked away, trying to avert eye contact with the Melodious Nocturne. Maybe if he didn't look at the Mullet-Boy, he'd leave him alone.

But unfortunately for Xigbar, Demyx came running up to him. "Hey, Xigbar, you wanna hang out?" Demyx was slightly oblivious of the fact that the girl was there.

"Sorry, can't right now," said Xigbar. "I gotta take this kid to Marluxia's room.

Demyx looked down to the blonde, still smiling. "Hi, what's your name?"

The girl glanced up at Demyx, her azure eyes fixated on him. She didn't reply to his question. She just stood there, quivering lightly. Demyx frowned a bit and sighed.

"I don't think she has a name, Demyx," Xigbar interrupted, eventually crossing his arms out of frustration.

"Let's call her Naminè!"

"Naminè?" Xigbar thought it was a stupid name. "Why Naminè?"

"Because she has a calm, oceanic feel." Demyx smiled once more and scruffed the girl's hair up. "Do you like that name?"

The girl finally replied with a simple, yet shaky 'yes'.

"Good, from now on your name is Naminè."

Xigbar scoffed. "Dude, I need to get her to Marluxia. Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Nope. That's why I'm talking to you in the first place."

Xigbar shook his head. "Go find that dog Heartless, the one that we brought in a while back if you're so bored."

"He's evil, Xiggy! There's no way I'm going near that… thing again! My wounds are still healing from last time! And I only pet his head!"

"Well, that's your problem, now isn't it? Go bother someone else; I've got things to do." With that, Xigbar walked off with Naminè following close behind him.

Demyx sighed. It seemed that everyone was ignoring him. Maybe he really was a nuisance amongst the others. All he wanted was some attention, and it didn't matter who gave it to him. Even from Luxord, although Demyx thought the man was pretty boring.

"Man, I wish I had someone to talk to, someone to listen to my problems, just someone to be there…"

Demyx slumped against the wall, lowered his head, and let out another heavy sigh.

"Me too," chimed a meek, childish voice.

Demyx looked up and pushed away from the wall. He swiveled around, noticing a small figure…


	11. Brothers

In front of Demyx stood a young boy, with black, curly hair. Demyx took a step towards him.

"It's a little kid…" Demyx muttered to himself and scooped the boy up. He was small, so Demyx figured that he was fairly young. He sort of shook the boy in curiosity, as he had never seen anyone in the castle other than his comrades.

"It's a little kid," Demyx repeated, but in a slightly louder voice. A usual, goofy grin stretched across his face.

The young boy seemed to glare at Demyx as he was so abruptly shaken. Demyx was put in a state of bewilderment when the child had shouted something. It sounded like something that was definitely not English.

Demyx ceased the shaking and dropped the boy to the ground, and turned away. Eventually, Demyx found himself in soliloquy and started speaking to himself as he usually did.

"What's a little boy doing here… in the castle? Is he an enemy in disguise… or a spy…? Or maybe he's one of Vex's experiments that ran loose…"

Demyx stopped his rambling once he heard the boy say something. He didn't really hear it, so he turned to face the boy again.

"What? I didn't hear you," Demyx said with his arms folded across his chest.

"…You're weird."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah-uh."

"Who do you think you are, going around insulting people like that?" Demyx asked childishly.

"I'm Rico," the child replied while dusting himself off. "Who do you think you are, going around picking up little kids and shaking them like soda bottles, then dropping them to the ground?! That really hurt, you know, loco!"

"Well, sorry!" Demyx rolled his eyes and sighed. "I'm Demyx."

"Whatever." Rico looked at his new surroundings. "I'm going to explore a little…"

"What? No, you can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because…" Demyx trailed off. Rico couldn't help but laugh at this, and then started to walk off. Demyx quickly grabbed Rico by the back of his shirt. "Because there are crazy people running around in this castle!"

"You're one of them, aren't you?"

Demyx growled and shook Rico lightly. "Stop making fun of me, it's so rude!"

"Rude? You're the one who just picked me up and started shaking me like a maraca."

"Whatever. The point is that you can't go exploring, 'cause the crazies will attack you and eat your brains and liver." Of course, Demyx was lying, although he was sure that some of the Organization members lacked sanity.

"…Dejamè ir, por favor."

Demyx furrowed his brow. "In English?"

"I said, 'Let me go, please'!"

This time, Demyx carefully set Rico down. Again, the boy brushed himself off, and grumbled angrily. Demyx frowned a bit then stooped down to Rico's level. "Sorry about that, Rico."

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

Rico paused for a moment and nodded with a friendly, childish smile. "It's okay. I shouldn't have overreacted like that."

Demyx was actually a bit surprised at how mature Rico's reply was. "So, how old are you anyways?"

"Seven years, gonna be eight in about a week."

"Really? No offense, but you're sort of short for someone almost eight."

"I know…" Rico said, a heavy sigh following. "I wanna grow up to be big and strong… I hope I do!"

It was a bit silent between the two for a while, and then Rico asked, "So, where am I?"

"You're at the Castle That Never Was," Demyx replied in his usual tone. He wasn't exactly thinking at the moment and immediately covered his mouth with his hands. It was stupid of him to have told Rico about the Organization's stronghold. He removed his hands from his mouth and muttered to himself. "Stupid me… shouldn't have told you that…"

"Why?" Rico asked, but Demyx replied with a wag of his finger.

"It's top secret."

"Did that guy with the eye patch tell you not to tell anyone?"

Demyx laughed and stood up to his normal level. "What could you possibly know about Xigbar?"

"I know that he's right behind you."

Demyx froze in place right after Rico's statement. "Xiggy, are you really there?"

"Yup…"

Demyx turned to face Xigbar. The sniper looked a bit cross and glanced over to Rico, who remained calm. Demyx quickly stood in front of Rico, as if to hide him and quickly stirred up a question.

"Oh, heya… Xiggy, did ya get Naminè to Marly's room?"

"Yeah, he wasn't there though," Xigbar shook his head and pulled Demyx aside to see Rico. "Enough of that…" The Freeshooter started. "Who's the little dude?"

"Huh wha?" Demyx panicked and chuckled weakly. "Oh! Um, he's my brother… my Other's brother!"

"Really…?" Xigbar didn't really believe Demyx's story, but he played along.

"Yep! His name's Rico," Demyx said with a nervous nod. "Pagxan brought him here."

Xigbar scoffed. He wasn't sure whether to believe this or not. "He still has his heart?"

"I think so…" Demyx mumbled. "Now, if you don't mind, me and my Other's brother have some catchin' up to do!"

Demyx immediately grabbed Rico's hand and dragged him to his room, ignoring the boy's pleas to let go. Demyx closed the door once Rico was inside and let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Anyways, Rico," the Melodious Nocturne began, "I have a question for you. Take a seat, if you want."

Rico shrugged his shoulders and plopped happily on the floor, and Demyx did the same.

"So, how did you get here anyways?"

"Oh, uh, some dog… I chased him through a portal and ended up here."

"Dog, huh…? What did he look like?"

"Um… He was red and black all over, and he had yellow eyes and-"

"Pagxan! He really did bring you here!"

"Sure, let's go with that."

Demyx stood up and grumbled. "That stupid dog! He's going to steal your heart when you least expect it!" Rico looked at Demyx with a confused expression.

"What are you talking abou-"

"He's not gonna steal your heart! I won't let him! I'll be like a real big brother to you and protect you!"

Rico sighed. "What a dork…"

* * *

In this chapter, I only own Rico and Pagxan.

Review?


	12. Unlikely Alliances

"Two hours," Rixa whispered. "Two hours?"

She sat sullenly in her room with her staff held lightly in her right hand. She remembered that Zexion said that he would come to her room and retrieve her after the rain had ended. Of course, the rain had ceased – for the moment – but Zexion had not come yet. Still, Rixa waited for him. Surely, the Cloaked Schemer would not go back on his word.

What little patience she had left had started to shrivel, until she heard a swift knock at her door. Quickly, she stood from her seat, walked over to her door, and opened it. As expected, Zexion was standing there, stoic as usual.

"You ready?" The schemer asked. Rixa nodded eagerly and walked out of her room, closing the door behind her.

"Alright the-" Zexion paused and turned away from Rixa. "Stay quiet for the moment, don't act suspicious," he said in a hushed tone. Of course, she did as told and remained silent. Zexion had caught the scent of flowers, it was strong to him, but to Rixa, it was very faint. It was fairly obvious that Marluxia was getting closer to where they were, at least to Zexion, it was. The schemer remained calm as well and stood by Rixa. He never truly liked Marluxia, as the essence of flowers practically doused the man. It irritated his powerful nose and he scrunched it slightly to drain the scent from his system.

Eventually, the Graceful Assassin appeared unto them. His expression was as dull as Zexion's. "Good evening, Zexion, Rixa." Zexion and Rixa both nodded politely as a reply. Marluxia just glared slyly at the two, mainly at Zexion.

"As lively as ever, are you, Marluxia?" Zexion said with a cocky grin. Marluxia huffed and grinned, as if laughing.

"No, I just can't get any sleep. I'm simply roaming for a while, is all," he replied, "What of you two?"

"I'm just visiting Rixa, seeing as how I haven't gotten a chance to really meet her. Is that… such a crime?"

Marluxia's smile shifted downward. "No, not at all."

"Okay then. Now go play with your little flowers."

Marluxia's eyes seemed to glow angrily. "Apparently, roaming the halls at night is a crime."

"No, it's not. It's just that you've interrupted a conversation Rixa and I were deeply interested in," Zexion started to raise his voice. "Now, if you would, please leave."

"Very well," the assassin spoke lowly with a slight hiss in his voice. He glared down at Zexion with his cool, blue eyes and walked off. Zexion looked over to Rixa, who had remained quiet, as he said.

"You're very obedient. Vexen was right about you."

Rixa's lips curled into a small smile. "Master Vexen approves of me?"

"..Yep. But enough of that, we need to get to the city and do what we have to do."

Rixa nodded and watched Zexion open a portal that teemed with darkness with only his hand. He walked through it without hesitation, but Rixa stood there, flinching as she started to pass through to join Zexion. She jumped as if startled when she heard a voice. "So, where are you going?"

Rixa looked back and saw Marluxia. She instantly froze. "N-nowhere," she stammered.

"Really..." He jested, walking closer to her. "This portal says otherwise. Where does it lead?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well then, let's find out, shall we?" The Graceful Assassin lightly grabbed the sleeve of Rixa's coat. She did not pull away from him.

"No, Marluxia, that's not necessary…"

Marluxia did not listen to Rixa's last statement and pulled her through the portal with him.

Zexion stood in the city and stared down at a small puddle that had settled from the rain that passed. He crossed his arms. _What's taking that girl so long…?_ He thought. _It shouldn't take that long to go through a silly portal…_

At that moment, Marluxia and Rixa appeared near Zexion, who became annoyed by the pink haired man's presence. "Rixa, why would you bring him with you?!"

Rixa looked to Marluxia from the corner of her eye. "He… caught me by surprise, I'm afraid." She released a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry, Zexion."

Zexion unfolded his arms and glared at Marluxia, who was returning the eye contact. If Zexion could, he would've easily slugged Marluxia where he stood, but he hadn't the strength to do so. He just scrunched his nose up again, shunning the flowery aroma, although the humidity in the air doused it slightly. This would be a problem…

"Marluxia, return to the castle. Now."

"I will not."

The Cloaked Schemer scowled and his throat rumbled with what sounded like a growl. "You dare disobey my authority, Number… _Eleven_?" Zexion stressed his voice on the word 'Eleven', hoping to remind Marluxia how low in ranks he was. But that didn't stop him.

"Perhaps," the pink-haired Nobody replied.

Rixa watched the two males bicker back and forth. She thought this was childish now, and took what little action she could. "Stop it, please." Luckily, this caught their attention, although her voice was rather soft and not as demanding as other voices they had heard before.

"There is a good side to this," She started. Both men were listening to what she had to say, but they still partially eyed each other with fury. "Zexion, maybe Marluxia will be able to help us." Zexion and Marluxia looked away from each other and looked at the female in partial disbelief. Rixa couldn't exactly believe what she was saying either. Earlier, Marluxia had ordered Larxene to attack her, and now she was defending him?

Neither of them decided to bring that event up, but Zexion still argued. "There's no chance in hell I'm working with this guy." Marluxia looked back to Zexion with his eyes narrowed.

"Please, Zexion. Two heads are better than one, but three is just as good."

"Not when one of them is Marluxia's head," Zexion interrupted.

"No more insults and arguing. It's stupid," protested Rixa with a shake of her head. She glanced to Marluxia. "Will you help us?"

Marluxia broke his glare with Zexion and looked to Rixa. Of course, he was a bit perplexed on why she was requesting his help, but in order to find out more about this, he had no other choice than to say yes. "I haven't got anything better to do. Sure, I'll help."

"This isn't wise, Rixa," Zexion stated. "I can just barely smell, due to the fact that the air is really humid, and Marluxia has the stupid smell of flowers all of his body. I won't be able catch the scent of whatever or whoever we're looking for if there's another strong scent around."

"We'll manage. Just try Zexion, I know you can do it," Rixa gave Zexion a quick smile.

"Fine then." Zexion still did not like the fact that Marluxia was still around, but he refused to argue further. He looked off into the distance, hoping to catch the essence that he and Rixa wished to find.


	13. Darkness Reprieve

**Chapter 13. Hooray. Enjoy.**

* * *

The three Nobodies were still busy searching the Dark City. It was time-consuming and irritating – at least to Zexion, since he was having trouble dealing with the humidity and Marluxia's scent, and to boost, he had to find the scent he had captured previously. He did not have any luck yet, but Rixa's words had allowed him to continue to pursue the goal.

They hadn't spoken to each other since they met up in the city before, as there was nothing to speak of. Marluxia had his own secrets and prevented himself from revealing what he hid from the rest of the Organization; his plans. Zexion simply didn't want to speak because he didn't like Marluxia, and he was busy concentrating on his task. Rixa, who walked slowly behind the two men, grew weary. It was the same tiresome 'feeling' she had when she was training with Vexen. She tried to remain awake while also keeping up with Zexion and Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin noticed how slowly Rixa was walking. He allowed himself looked back and asked if she was holding up alright. Rixa weakly replied with the usual ghost-like gleam in her eyes.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"I'm not worrying. It's impossible for me to worry. I'm just making sure that you are going to be able to carry on."

"Thank you, but that isn't needed."

Marluxia still stood by her side to try to help her keep up with Zexion, who was walking rather fast. "Slow down, Zex," Marluxia huffed. "Rixa and I are not going to be able to keep up if you keep going like this."

Zexion didn't turn to face Marluxia, but it was easy to tell that the schemer was making a grimacing face. "_You_ stay behind then," Zexion hissed, "Your scent irks me, it'd be best if we separated."

"Maybe splitting up would be the best thing to do in this situation."

Zexion started to think about what he said after remembering that he, Vexen and Lexaeus split up before to search the city. He argued with Vexen, and Lexaeus ended up hiding something from the both of them.

"No, we'll stay together," the Cloaked Schemer responded with a heavy sigh. "We're getting closer now, I think."

"Where's it coming from?" Piped Rixa, who was still losing consciousness.

"The skyscraper, Memory's Skyscraper."

The three resumed their silence, and Zexion slowed his pace so that the other two could catch up to him. He thought this was foolish of them to be slowing down now. What if the assailant knew of their presence in the city and was moving away from them as they passed through the maze-like place? What if he or she - or it was merely toying with the Nobodies' minds, taking advantage of the situation of the humid air and the fact that Marluxia was nearby, in order to conceal their location?

This theory irritated Zexion more than before. This wasn't any little stroll through the city. This could decide the fate of the Organization, if it was serious enough. "I'm tired of this. Feel free to catch up." With that, Zexion lifted his hand again, summoned another dark portal and ran through it. Rixa made an attempt to follow him, but lost her balance and fell forward onto the cold, wet ground.

"..Ow…" she groaned and attempted to push herself from the asphalt, but to no avail.

Marluxia knelt down to Rixa and grabbed her hand to help her up. "Are you okay?"

Rixa slowly got to her feet. "I guess, but what about Zexion? He just… left."

"He's being reckless. We should hurry after him, or something bad might happen."

Rixa did not complain that she was too tired. "Through the portal?" Marluxia nodded and went through it. Rixa quickly followed, soon finding that these portals meant her no harm.

Zexion had reappeared in the center of the city; in front of Memory's Skyscraper. He gazed up at the flashing neon lights on the massive building. The scent was strong now, even through the humidity of the atmosphere.

Now, this was interrupted when Marluxia and Rixa had appeared near him - for the second time that night. That flowery smell was back…

He did not turn to face the two and looked around for a while. Zexion didn't see anything creeping within the shadows, other than a few Heartless that slunk amongst the darkness. Marluxia raised his eyebrow.

"What is this?" He said in annoyed tone. "We're here for a hunt of Heartless?"

"No, Marluxia. It's here. I sense it. It's so close…" Zexion watched the Heartless. Soon, more and more gradually appeared. The schemer stared at the one spot that the creatures were teeming from; the shadow of the skyscraper. It was so dark that Zexion could only see the bright yellow eyes of the Heartless that crept out. Slowly and slowly, he turned around, soon facing his companions. His eyes widened a bit and he shouted, "Rixa, move!"

Rixa looked back and noticed something silver spiraling towards her. Zexion caught her at her waist, which caused the both of them to fall to the ground. Marluxia had stepped to the side and quickly summoned his scythe. Luckily, the object had missed the three.

Rixa groaned in pain once more while Zexion got up. He glanced to where the object had landed. It turned out to be another shuriken, but this one had an essence of…

"Poison," Zexion said, almost inaudibly, then spoke up. "Whatever we're dealing with means business. Rixa, get up."

Rixa managed to do as told, but with a bit of a limp. She finally got up and pulled her staff towards her chest and looked around. All was quiet, except for the few squeaks the Heartless produced. The three Nobodies did not mind the Heartless and took fleeting glimpses of their surroundings to try to locate their opponent. Zexion knew it was still there, which relieved him of the impatience he experienced.

The silence didn't last long, and the Shadow Heartless began scurrying restlessly towards the trio, or at least it seemed so.

Zexion shifted once more and shouted, "There!"

At that exact moment, the Heartless jolted from the ground and soared over the trio, and onto the roof of a building. Then, a silhouetted figure moved across the roof, and the Heartless followed quickly. Some Heartless had fallen from the roof; some had been destroyed by the figure's weapons that occasionally made their way towards the Nobodies. They were swift enough to dodge them, and the Heartless's force waned quickly.

"I think that we may have the advantage," Marluxia whispered. Zexion had to agree with the assassin, for once. The figure was slowing down, as if it were tired from the side-battle.

"I'm going in, then," Rixa said and ran limply towards the building. Neither Marluxia nor Zexion made an attempt to try to stop her. The last of the Heartless had dissipated into the darkness, and now, the figure just glared down at the female Nobody. It let out a hearty chuckle.

"What's this?" The voice was that of a female. "Practically a little girl, if I do say so myself."

Rixa couldn't see it, but she could sense the humoring smile that the opponent gave. She didn't say anything, just returned the pitying glare.

"You're not much of a challenge," the woman continued, with a harsher tone, "Why should I have you fight you? It's a waste of my time and yours."

"You're a threat to the Organization," Rixa said strongly, despite her lack of strength. "Who are you?"

"I'm Lilare. And, you've got me all wrong. You see-"

"Don't toy with me," Rixa interrupted. "You just tried to hurt me and my friends, and you dare try to cover up something that displays you for how despicable you really are?"

Rixa could now sense that this Lilare was angry, and stepped back a bit.

"I'll show you 'despicable'!"

At that moment, Lilare leapt from her perch on the rooftop, landed in front of Rixa and unsheathed a skinny sword that seemed gleam silver like the heart-shaped moon in the dark sky. Rixa stepped back a few more steps in a quick pace, then held her staff up to guard herself from being hit by the swift swing of the silver sword. Lilare kept clashing the blade against the staff's wooden pole. Rixa knew that if Lilare had slashed hard enough, she could break the wooden weapon easily, but surely, and eventually, Rixa wouldn't be able to guard herself for much longer.

Marluxia and Zexion stood in the center, watching from the sidelines. Zexion glanced at Marluxia for time to time, wondering when the assassin would spring in to help Rixa, seeing as how he couldn't do anything himself.

"Well?" The Cloaked Schemer muttered to Marluxia.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to help her? She's not going to last without your help."

"That may be so, but shouldn't you be helping as well, Zexion?"

"If that were possible, I would have seconds ago. I hope you have noticed that I don't have a weapon on hand."

Zexion stood his ground while Marluxia ran towards Rixa to aid her. The Graceful Assassin was not quick enough to make it to Rixa in time for the staff to take another blow. The weapon snapped in half and fell out of Rixa's hands. Unfortunately, Lilare sent one more slash at Rixa after the staff broke, which caused her to rip the sleeve of Rixa's cloak. Lilare stopped slashing and panted to catch her breath.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Lilare said with a sadistic smirk and laughed some at how Rixa grabbed her arm, which had been wounded slightly. Lilare started to lift her weapon again, but the Graceful Assassin stood between the two females and the blade of his hot pink scythe was pushed to Lilare's neck. He glared fiercely at her. She did not seem to be intimidated by his sudden actions.

"What?" Lilare said with a raised eyebrow. "Protecting her, are we? How well can you protect yourself?"

"You're in no position to be talking," Marluxia scoffed, pushing the blade closer.

"This isn't very fair," Lilare frowned. "Two against one… but I could probably take you both on, leading you to your deaths."

Marluxia didn't take his eyes off of Lilare for a minute, but when the bright yellow eyes of Shadow and Neo Shadow Heartless appeared, he removed his weapon from her neck and looked to the teeming darkness that seemed to pour over Lilare's feet.

"The darkness in your heart will be the death of _you_," Marluxia said with a slight smirk.

Lilare looked at the man quizzically, and didn't understand him until she felt the small hands of Shadows grasping onto her legs.

The Heartless seemed to merge together to create some sort of new Heartless that looked like nothing Zexion, Rixa or Marluxia had ever seen before. The dark aura that the creature gave off was almost sickening. The darkness seemed to wave off in tentacles and grasped itself onto Lilare's body, absorbing her slowly. She started to cry in distress, but neither of the Nobodies did anything to stop this from happening. In a matter of seconds, Lilare was gone, and a large Heartless stood before Marluxia and Rixa. Zexion backed away onto the wall of a building and watched his companions. He thought of himself as useless since he couldn't do anything to help.

"Where'd she go?" Rixa wheezed.

"Her heart was filled with so much anger, it became engulfed in darkness," Marluxia replied with a sigh. "We've got a Heartless to deal with now."

He couldn't ask much of her at the moment, since she had lost her weapon. He didn't deny that he might need some help in this battle. As the Heartless reached for the two of them, Marluxia looked back at Rixa and quickly uttered something. "Get to safety!"

Rixa nodded and rushed towards Zexion. As soon as Marluxia turned back from making sure that she had gone to safety, the Heartless waved its tentacles at him. The assassin ducked the attacks and sliced at the tentacles, one by one as they came towards him with his scythe.

While Marluxia fought, Rixa and Zexion stood at the side, speaking to one another. "I-I'm sorry that I couldn't help you," Zexion stuttered.

"No, it's fine," Rixa tried to sound somewhat 'cheerful', but couldn't exactly. "I got out alright, that's what matters." She clutched her arm where her wound was. Zexion sighed and looked to the wound attentively.

"You'll be fine," he said. "It's not a bad scar. I'll bandage you up if we get back alive."

"We will… I'm sure of it."

They looked back to the waging battle. Marluxia was doing nicely. Not a single move wasted and each slash and slice was timed perfectly. Rixa was surprised at how wonderfully the assassin had fought. She could only wish to be as good as he was. She continued to watch and didn't blink at all.

But it was when she did blink, that Marluxia had been swooped away into the air with his arm hanging limp and his scythe slipping from his hand. Rixa took it upon herself to get up and run towards the man. Surprisingly, she was able to leap up to his height and grab his hand.

"Marluxia!" she cried. The assassin was able to look to Rixa briefly.

"Do it," he whispered. "Make the final blow."

He passed the scythe to her free hand and swung her towards the Heartless. She did not hesitate for a moment and pulled the scythe back with all her might and brought it down on the base of the Heartless. The scythe became embedded into the Heartless as Rixa had been knocked back from impact. Neither Zexion nor Marluxia saw this, but they did see that the Heartless was roaring in defeat and the creature's dark sludge sinking into the ground.

Marluxia landed safely and pulled his scythe from the slime. He scowled in disgust as Zexion walked towards him.

"I have to admit, you fought a noble battle, Marluxia," Zexion said. Marluxia merely nodded and looked around. Something was missing.

"Where's Rixa?" Marluxia asked. Zexion shrugged and looked around. She was nowhere in sight.

"Not here, obviously," Zexion muttered. "I'll find her and bring her back."

"No," Marluxia said and looked to the schemer, attempting to refrain from glaring. "It's fine. I'll look for her. Return to the castle."

Zexion didn't wish to be ordered around, but he gave a fathomable nod and opened a portal to the castle while Marluxia ran deeper into the city.

* * *

**Lilare and Rixa are mine.**


	14. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

**Chapter 14. Again, I only own Rixa, Lilare, Pagxan and Corix/Rico.**

* * *

Marluxia thought that Rixa didn't go too far, but he could've been wrong. It was a bit difficult to locate her, even when he teleported around. She wasn't too small, but she was small enough to be obscured in the looming darkness of the city. The rain was starting to pour again and Marluxia pulled his hood over his head while continuing his search for Rixa. Where could she have gone?

Luckily, he was able to locate her from the slight groans she made. He scurried into one of the alleys, where one of the building walls had been smashed open. The groans were not echoing from the inside of the building, but underneath the bricks of the collapsed wall. Marluxia quickly pulled each fallen piece of rubble aside until he saw Rixa's bright blue hair. Carefully, he reached under and lifted her under her arm, heaving her up to his body. He noticed that she was light, very light. Did she even eat?

Rixa was barely awake. With her eyes aflutter, she panted lightly and attempted to stand, although her knees became weak and wobbled. She didn't say anything, just stood in Marluxia's tight grip around her. He didn't speak either and opened a portal that led back to the castle.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Zexion was dealing with things quite differently. After returning to the castle, he had run into Vexen- unfortunately.

"V-Vexen, good evening," Zexion stammered.

The elder looked to Zexion with his frozen green eyes. He nodded with a raise of his eyebrow. "Where've you been, Zexion?"

Zexion didn't quite know how to respond to this. If he had replied that he had been in the city, he would probably be punished. But he didn't want to lie to Vexen. After all, even though they had argued, he still considered the scientist to be a close friend of his.

But this was an exception. "Nowhere."

"Now you're the one _hiding_ things," the scientist sneered coolly. "Did you return to the city, after I deliberately told you not to?"

Zexion bit his bottom lip and murmured, "Perhaps."

It remained quiet for a while, except when Vexen's cloak chains jingled slightly when he moved his hand to his chin, as if he were in thought.

"It's fine then," he said. The Cloaked Schemer released his lip and whispered an inquisitive "What?"

"It's alright. I can't really stop you, even though I outrank you."

Zexion seemed to smile at Vexen. "Thank you."

"Did you do what needed to be done?"

"…Yes." Zexion didn't want to mention Marluxia and Rixa's help. When Vexen started to turn away from him to return to his quarters, the portal Marluxia had opened allowed the assassin and Rixa to reappear – right in front of Vexen.

Vexen stepped back from the Nobodies who had just returned. He looked to Rixa, who was still pressed against Marluxia's side and nearly asleep, then to the Graceful Assassin. Marluxia pulled his hood from over his head.

Vexen grimaced at him. "What the hell are you doing with her? What did you do to my student?"

"Don't get your panties in a knot, Vexen," Marluxia said, trying to disregard the fact that Vexen was quite… 'angry' with him.

The scientist ignored Marluxia's retort. "Why are you with her?"

Zexion started to speak, but Marluxia interrupted. "It's none of your business. I've done nothing to her. She's just incredibly tired, and I'd like you to please calm down and I'll get Rixa to her room."

That was all that was said between Marluxia and Vexen for the night. He passed by Vexen with Rixa shuffling at his side. As the two hobbled through the hallway, it remained silent until Rixa spoke up.

"Tell me something," she said, almost as if demanding. "About last night, when-"

"No," he intervened. "First, you tell me something."

She pulled away from his body weakly. "I suppose it's only fair. What is it?"

"Why did you tell Zexion to let me stay in the city to help you?"

Rixa let out a chuckle that was void of humor. "It would prove that you aren't as heartless as I thought; pun unintended."

The pink haired man looked down to her. "Well, I haven't got a heart. I can't regret past things, or have a bit of remorse for my actions… but…you thought I was cruel?"

"Yes, since last night. This brings up my question… Why'd you have Larxene attack me?"

Marluxia stopped in his tracks at that moment, and Rixa did as well. He would have told her, but he wasn't too sure about trusting her just yet. The assassin took a deep breath and said, "I can't tell you that."

"That's not fair." Rixa sighed heavily and turned away from Marluxia. "You asked me two questions, and you can't even answer my own simple question."

"I'm sorry, Rixa, I just can't answer it. Not now."

She sighed again with less stress. "It's fine. I won't force you," she replied in a fathomable tone. "But you'll tell me later, right?"

"We'll see," he said. "I can't promise you that I will."

"Alright then." Rixa sighed.

"It's been a rough night. We shouldn't be using the rest of our energy to chat idly. Maybe we could speak again after we regain our energy."

The two Nobodies returned to their rooms for a reprieve from their long, frustrating night.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

A few days had passed since the night Marluxia, Rixa and Zexion fought Lilare and her Heartless in the Dark City. Rixa didn't return to Vexen's lab daily for her training and often rest in her room for hours upon end. It was very seldom when she decided to stir from her slumber. Marluxia had planned to go to Castle Oblivion after receiving the news of what he had to do, but since that had happened, his plot was more than likely going to fail if he didn't try to improve it. He didn't tell Rixa a thing about it and he never planned to. She was still a novice in fighting and he figured she wouldn't be much use to him anyway.

Of course, he never minded being around her, speaking to her, and listening to what she had to say in return. He still thought she was pretty, but did not obsess over it as much as he did before and simply thought of her as another acquaintance.

Maybe she _could_ prove to be of some assistance to him.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Demyx, however, was in a far more troublesome predicament – at least he thought so. At every second, every minute and every hour, The Melodious Nocturne spent his time with his 'adopted brother'. He and Rico – no, 'Corix', a name Demyx gave the boy to cover up the fact that he wasn't a Nobody – often stayed around Xigbar, Xaldin or Axel, the only Nobodies who knew of the child's presence and Demyx's plans to keep him from losing his heart. The three never told anyone else, but thought the Mullet-Boy's idea was stupid and often suggested bringing Corix back to where he came from. Demyx always replied, "Pfft… Are you crazy?! Pagxan's bound to look there for him!"

It was very obvious that Demyx had become attached to his 'brother', if that were even possible.

Corix was also becoming rather attached to Demyx as well. He learned more about the Organization through him. The boy always thought the idea of a secret organization was great, but Demyx didn't see what was so cool about the one he was in – other than the snazzy black leather coats.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

"I've got tacos!" Demyx shouted as he walked into his room with a small brown bag that was practically leaking with grease. Corix was nowhere to be seen within the musician's messy room. Demyx dropped the bag, which plopped to the floor with a splat, and looked around attentively.

"Corix? Little bro?" He called out. There was no answer, and Demyx muttered nervously to himself while walking around his mess of a room. "Where'd he go?! I was only gone for a while, and I don't know why he doesn't do what I ask!"

He continued to amble about – until he stumbled over a bump underneath a pile of mixed papers and dirty clothing.

"…Corix?" Demyx whispered and nudged the bump with the tip of his boot.

"What…?" The boy said under the pile.

Demyx started laughing, knelt down to brush the mess from over his 'brother', and wrapped his arms around him. "You're okay!"

Corix rolled his eyes and groaned. "Of course I am! I'm not going to get hurt any time soon, hopefully."

"Sorry about that… I just got worried," Demyx said with a chuckle. "So, what were you doin' under my stuff?"

"…Hidin',"

The musician's eyebrow lifted. "Hidin'? From who?"

"You know… That dog, Pagxan."

"No way!" Demyx shouted and let go of his sibling. "He was chasing you?! How dare he!"

"No, you got it all wrong, Dem," Corix interrupted quickly. "We're playing Hide n' Seek. He's the seeker this round. I was sure he wouldn't find me in here, but you've probably blown my cover."

Demyx scoffed, "And they thought I was naïve."

"I heard that, you dork. And for the last time, stop worrying about me! I'm gonna be fine, just you wait!"

"Famous last words?" Demyx laughed to himself. Corix tossed a pair of boxers at his brother, who immediately quit his snickering.

"Very funny." Corix frowned.

"I'm not really trying to be funny, Cor." Demyx frowned. "It'd not only be really messed up, but tragic for a kid to lose his heart."

"Like you would know."

"You know, I don't know," the musician muttered. "I'm just sayin'. I don't want anyone else to know how this is like."

"Know how what is like?" Corix looked to Demyx with a curious gleam in his brown eyes.

"Not having a heart," he replied dryly. "Being able to remember what feeling was like, but never being able to actually… feel. It hurts… but it doesn't…"

Corix sat silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say to perk his brother up. It was jammed in his mind for a while, and then the boy finally spoke.

"Thank you, Demyx."

"What?"

"Have you gone deaf from all of that sitar playing?" Corix managed to chuckle, and Demyx cracked a smile. "I said 'Thank you.'"

Demyx didn't need to ask what Corix was thanking him for. "Sure thing, little bro."

Corix reached to the musician and wrapped his arms around Demyx's torso, embracing him in a tight, warm hug. Demyx, a bit dumbfounded by this sudden action, sat still for a moment and then eventually found himself hugging the small boy.

"You know, my birthday's coming up," Corix said once he pulled away from his brother.

"I should get you something then. How about a…" Demyx trailed off as he sat in thought for a moment. "A fish?"

"No, it's cool. You don't have to get anything for me. But Uncle Xigbar and Uncle Xaldin will have to get something for me…"

Demyx snickered. "'Uncle Xigbar'? 'Uncle Xaldin'? When did that happen?"

"Oh, I just got thought of it. Since you're my new brother, I might as well pretend to actually have a family around here."

"That's a pretty cool idea," the musician smirked childishly. "Axel should totally be your other brother! Oh, and I brought some tacos!"

Corix's face lit up like a light bulb. "Awesome! I love tacos!"

"I knew you would. Lemme just get them… where'd that bag go?"

Demyx looked around where he was stooping. He didn't see the greasy, brown bag close to him, so he grumbled to himself and got to his feet.

"It can't walk, since it ain't got feet… Didn't I drop it?"

The Melodious Nocturne glanced to the doorway of his room. He had remembered dropping the bag there, but now, it was gone. There was, however, a trace of oil leading into the hall. Demyx's eyebrow lifted as he cautiously stepped over the piles of trash and clothing in his room. He pulled himself up to the side of the doorway, so that he could see the halls. Now, he heard something that sounded odd at first, but became clearer after listening to it repeatedly.

It sounded… like someone eating.

Demyx stepped out of his room and looked to the side. His eyes darkened and narrowed.

"Pagxan." Demyx hissed.

The wolf-like Heartless glanced up to Demyx. His mouth was covered in crumbs and grease. It seemed like he was smiling deviously up at the musician. Pagxan's pink tongue slipped from his mouth and slurped along the sides of his lips to wipe the excess food clear from his face. Then, the Heartless glared up into Demyx's blue eyes with his own bright, yellow eyes. He was still smiling, almost grinning. The musician noticed Pagxan's sharp, white fangs, but he did not flinch, although he remembered that he had been bitten ruthlessly by this particular hound Heartless.

"Why, Demyx," Pagxan snarled, "we meet again. I hope you haven't forgotten how I tore you up, because I haven't. I can still taste your blood on my tongue."

"Sick dog," the musician responded. "What do you want?"

"I heard you were trying to protect the boy. I'm here to simply prove that you're not fit to protect anything, even if your life depended on it."

Demyx clenched his teeth together, and then unclenched them to speak. "Is this a challenge?"

"I suppose you could call it that. But for me, this is merely child's play."

"Rude dog. Rude, sick, spineless mutt."

Pagxan still smiled. "Thank you. I take that as a compliment."

Demyx stepped back and summoned his sitar to his hands. Pagxan's brow rose slightly and his smile faded.

"Hmm… final concerto?" The Heartless said, half-to-himself.

"For you, maybe. You'll be sorry for messin' with me and my brother."

Demyx's fingers quickly plucked at the instrument's three strings, producing a swift, yet harmonious tune. After playing this melody for sometime, he shouted, "Dance, water, dance!" The musician continued stringing his gloved hands along the strings, making his melody a bit slower as water produced from the tip of the sitar. Then, almost as abruptly as it had slowed, the music's tempo quickened when Demyx stringed faster and aimed the now-jetting water towards Pagxan.

The Heartless smirked spitefully and in one swift movement, he rolled to the side to dodge the stream of liquid and bounded towards Demyx with great speed. Demyx gasped in surprise, not being able to notice Pagxan's retaliation. The musician lost his balance and grabbed onto the neck of his sitar, unnoticeably swinging the instrument at the Heartless like a bat. Demyx shut his eyes tight – until he heard a hard _thwack! _and he opened his right eye slowly.

Pagxan had flown back beside a wall. He didn't seem to be badly hurt, but a small amount of damage had been done. The Heartless growled loudly. Demyx smiled at his accomplishment until he looked down to his sitar, which now had a long crack in its base. He frowned again and grumbled to himself.

"Don't think that this is over!" shouted Pagxan.

"I've barely started fighting!" Demyx pulled his sitar closer to his body and glanced to the puddle of water that he made from his first attack. His fingers began strumming the tune again and the puddle whipped at Pagxan as a stream. Unfortunately, the Heartless was too fast for Demyx's new move. He plucked the strings faster, although his fingers were becoming tired. The stream whipped faster at Pagxan, leaving slightly painful stings on the hound's body. With each small hit, Pagxan yelped and struggled to leap to the sides. The Heartless bounded to the side and brushed the water away with his puffed tail.

Demyx stopped playing and narrowed his eyes again. His hands were getting clammy and sweaty inside of his gloves, but he made no attempt to remove them.

"Enough of these games." Pagxan snarled. "I shouldn't be toying with you in the first place."

"Well, bring it!"

"I've already brought it, and you won't be able to handle it."

Demyx didn't have time to react to this. In an instant, Pagxan swiped the sitar from his hands and lunged at the nocturne with his teeth bared. It was a flurry of attacks, bites, scratches and tackles. Demyx's chest – no, his back – no, his entire body stung with an intense pain after each swift blow. It tingled from his head to his fingers to his feet. He couldn't breathe or move a muscle.

Pagxan smirked and pushed Demyx over onto the hard marbled floor. His smirk widened into a malicious and victorious grin.

"Idiot," the Heartless said under his breath and began to walk off, until he heard Demyx's struggled grunts. He turned to see that the Nobody was trying to push himself from the floor. He was covered in scratches and his coat was now tattered.

"Demyx, if I were you, I'd lay back down," Pagxan retorted. "You're better off that way, or cowering in a corner. I honestly don't see why you even bother trying to fight, or why Xemnas even recruited you. Why, you can't even protect a little boy that you've been so hell-bent on keeping safe."

"D-don't… touch my brother…" The musician was wheezing, gasping for air. "Don't you dare lay a paw on him."

"Shut up." Pagxan trotted closer to Demyx and pushed him down to the floor again with his paw. "Why should I have to listen to you, when you can't even beat a simple Heartless, such as me? Maybe I should take him far away from here, earn his trust and steal his heart then? Make him feel betrayal, the true suffering of life, all in one fell swoop."

Demyx didn't reply. Pagxan scraped his claws against the side of Demyx's face and new wounds opened. The Heartless only smiled at this, but his fulfillment had ended once he heard Corix's high voice.

"Let my brother go, you mean mutt!"

Pagxan removed his paw from Demyx's face and turned his attention to the boy who had just walked out of the room.

"Ah, Rico," the Heartless said, reminding Corix of this real name. "You've come out of hiding and spoiled the fun for me, have you?"

"No. I want you to stop hurting my big brother."

"Big brother? What, this piece of scrap?" Pagxan laughed to himself. "How can you call this fool a 'big brother'? A real big brother stands up for his rights as a sibling, to protect and nurture those he loves, regardless of the fact that there are obstacles along the way. The only thing this piece of trash has done is disgrace you and himself."

"That's not true!" Corix yelled. "He's strong! And he's done so much for me! You're the one who's a disgrace, Pagxan."

Demyx could feel tears swelling in his eyes as he smiled. Pagxan scoffed.

"You're just as dumb as he is. Useless boy. I doubt your heart would even be the least bit worth the hunt."

"Why are you going to steal my heart? What have I done to you to deserve this?"

"I'm a Heartless. It's what I do."

Pagxan leapt at Corix hungrily. "So, just be a good little kid and surrender your heart to the darkness."

"Never!" Corix frantically took off through the hallways with Pagxan chasing him. Demyx heard them leaving, but took no action. He was far too weak at the moment… and he was losing consciousness. He frowned slightly as he closed his eyes.

'_Corix… Rico,'_ he thought to himself, _'Run, little bro… don't let that mutt catch you.'_


	15. Assistance

Demyx was lost – or so he thought. The place he was in was dark and empty, like a dream. Demyx didn't know what was going on now. He remembered… remembered that Corix ran and that he nearly cried for his adoptive sibling.

And that Heartless… Pagxan chased after Corix. The musician wanted to strangle that mutt for all of the trouble that he caused. Demyx desperately wished to find his little brother before his pure heart had succumbed to the Darkness.

But before he could do anything, he had to wake up…

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Zexion was reclined calmly in a chair in Vexen's laboratory, reading a small novel, while The Chilly Academic was tending to Demyx. The two had found him lying in the middle of the hallway, covered in scratches and some of his own blood and sweat.

Vexen leaned over the cot that he placed Demyx on and looked down to the younger Nobody with his cold, green eyes. There was barely any light, other than the lamp that hovered over Zexion while he read and the light that allowed Vexen to see Demyx clearly. The schemer often took glances from his book to see what was going on.

Vexen looked over at Demyx's idle body, which was currently void of his cloak, mainly at his face and neck, which were covered in scratches and bite marks. His eyes squinted and his eyebrows furrowed curiously as he gazed at them. Zexion looked to his friend, then back to his book.

"What is it, Vexen?" He whispered, while still scanning his book.

"It's… these wounds," the scientist said, "They're… dog bites."

Zexion scoffed. "I knew I smelled a dog. Or a Heartless, I believe."

"A dog? In the castle? That's preposterous… But weird things have been happening lately, so there's no telling what's going to happen next."

Zexion smirked lightly. "Maybe someone will jump from the top of the castle."

Vexen didn't reply, but continued to look at the wounds. He started tending to the marks carefully and attentively with a swab of antiseptic. The scientist ignored Demyx's strained whimpers, but he became a bit irritated at how the younger Nobody started to shift as he dabbed at the scratches on Demyx's neck.

"Hold still, you fool." Vexen clenched his teeth together out of frustration while he struggled to keep Demyx from moving around so much.

Demyx opened his eyes slightly and looked to Vexen. "N-no… it stings…"

"I don't care! It's difficult to work when you're moving around!"

"Stop, Vexie… I have to get him…"

Vexen's eyebrow lifted and he pulled away from Demyx. Zexion looked from his book to the two.

"What? Who are you talking about?" Vexen asked as he put the contaminated swabs down.

"C-Corix…"

Vexen watched Demyx get up from the cot. He started to push him back down and urge him to rest, but Demyx was still a bit stronger, although he had just awaken.

"You're probably half asleep, Nine. Lay back down."

"No, Vexen! I don't want to rest! I have to save Corix, or his heart–"

Demyx sighed and plopped back down on the cot. He was still in slight pain from the antiseptic doing its work on his wounds.

"Just relax," Vexen said as he reached for another swab of antiseptic.

"Vexen, can't I go to my room to rest? And these scratches aren't too bad, compared to last time."

Demyx heard Zexion snicker, but didn't pay any attention to the schemer.

"Last time," Vexen groaned, "the wound was just a bite. This is a bite and several scratches. Now, shut up and rest."

Demyx started to open his mouth in protest, but Vexen quickly intervened.

"That's an order, Number Nine."

"Not fair, Vex." Demyx crossed his arms and pouted immaturely

"Unfortunately for you, it is fair," Vexen said and turned away from Demyx to tend to one of his experiments. "We'll have to take a better look at your injuries later. Care to tell me what happened to you?"

Demyx still sat and bit his bottom lip, then uttered a dull 'What?'

"I didn't stutter."

The musician glanced to Zexion, and then finally spoke again. "I… fell. It was really painful."

"Really…" Vexen did not turn, but his voice rose a bit. "That has to be the most idiotic lie I've ever heard from anyone. Don't toy with me, Nine. I'm not stupid. Now, what really happened?"

Demyx hated how Vexen often referred to others by their numbers and seemed to give them an inferiority complex, had it even been possible for him to actually hate. He simply yawned and rolled over on the cot with his back facing Vexen and Zexion. He didn't reply to Vexen, and didn't intend to. Zexion remained quiet as well, not really taking any glances towards the two.

Vexen tampered a bit with his experiment, ignoring the fact that Demyx hadn't answered his question until he grew a bit impatient. He grumbled to himself before turning to yell at the Melodious Nocturne.

"Number Nine! Answer me when I'm speaking to you."

Zexion looked up from his book again. Demyx didn't move and tried his best to seem like he was sleeping, or half-asleep, since anyone in their right mind would've known he couldn't have fallen asleep that quickly. This proved to be unwise, since Vexen took it upon himself to 'wake' Demyx by grabbing a clean antiseptic swab and swiping it slowly across one of the scratches on the side of Demyx's face, causing the musician to wince in pain at the effects. Vexen pressed the swab down on the wound, which made Demyx squeal and fidget wildly.

"Vexen, stop!" Demyx continued to squirm and Vexen removed the swab.

"Now, Demyx, tell me what happened," Vexen said calmly.

"But what you did was so mean! Apologize!"

"Stop being so childish and tell me so I can get this over with."

"…I was sent on a mission and I got beat up by some guy's dog, then I came back and fainted in the hallways."

It was silent for some time, other than Demyx's weak cries from the stinging sensation on his face. Vexen glared down at him with his frosty, green eyes, and Demyx could feel himself growing colder as the elder kept his eyes locked on him.

"It is a likely reason, but I still refuse to believe that happened and I don't feel like continuously questioning the acts of yours. Run along. I want nothing to do with you for the rest of the day, maybe the week if I'm lucky enough."

Vexen tossed Demyx's coat to him and turned back to his studies, working attentively as Demyx hurriedly put his cloak and rushed out of the lab. Zexion pulled his book back up to his face when the musician closed the door behind him.

"What an idiot," Zexion hissed and turned a page. Vexen only nodded in agreement and continued tinkering with his work.

"Say, Vexen, should you and Rixa be training? …I mean, you've only got… one, two days left?"

Vexen looked up and sighed. "If only it were that simple. She hasn't been in for days, and I'm afraid that Xemnas has given me work to do. He must be doing this on purpose to toy with me."

"Put it aside. Xemnas is just going to yell at you. Nothing none of us haven't experienced."

"That's just it. It's aggravating, Zexion. He yells mostly at us, the founders. The neophytes… They're lucky. Hell, they're practically treated like superiors rather than us. Haven't you heard about Marluxia? How could Xemnas trust him! Out of any of the Nobodies in this castle, he chose Marluxia, number eleven! …That rude… disrespectful, despicable!"

Vexen trailed off in a rant while Zexion returned to reading.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Demyx sighed heavily once he was outside of Vexen's lab. He was relieved that Vexen hadn't continued to interrogate him, but he didn't like how he was painfully forced to speak up. Now, all he had to do was hope that Pagxan hadn't gotten his paws on Corix. He thought that his little brother could easily outrun that 'mutt', but of course, if Pagxan had been able to whip him up, there was no way that Corix could even hope to stand a chance against him, in running or fighting.

Quickly, Demyx rushed down the halls, calling for his sibling. His voice grew hoarse after some time, and he quieted down once he heard a voice calling – yelling, rather, to him.

"Demyx! Shut up!"

The Melodious Nocturne turned to see Axel. He only laughed nervously as the redhead approached him. The Flurry towered over Demyx, causing him to look down.

"Stop yelling. I don't care if you're looking for Corix, but it's your fault that he's not with you to begin with."

"N-no!" Demyx stammered, leaning back a bit. "Axel, you don't understand! He's-"

He stopped once he heard a sound. Both of them remained quiet for a split second, until Saïx passed by. The two lower ranking members said nothing to him, and returned to their argument once they were sure he passed.

"Corix is in danger, okay, Axel? This is like… a crisis! My little brother, helpless and short, is out in the hallway somewhere, being chased by that… that… that mutt!"

Axel took a step back from Demyx, allowing the musician to stand regularly. "You make it sound like I should care."

Demyx pouted and narrowed his eyes at Axel. "You should. Corix would care if you were being chased by a Heartless."

"Duh, he's got a heart. I don't. Got it memorized, Demyx?"

"So!" Demyx started to pace a bit. "Help me, Axel! I don't want him to lose his heart… I promised him I'd make sure he didn't lose his heart!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Oh, shush. I'm going to keep my promise, but I want your help. I need your help. No… Corix needs your help!"

The redhead put his hand on his chin and looked up as he thought for a while. He hummed to himself for a while and Demyx stopped to look up into Axel's green eyes, smiling a bit, hoping that Axel would join him.

"I'll help you," Axel started – and Demyx cheered at this – but when he finished his demands, Demyx's mouth was agape, "if you bring Corix back to where he lived after we find him."

Demyx desperately wanted to say 'No, forget it. I'll find him myself.' But he knew he couldn't possibly take Pagxan by himself. And he never considered Corix's feelings or thoughts. What if the boy wanted to go home, but couldn't, since Demyx had grown so attached to him?

So, instead of rejecting Axel like he wanted to, he sighed, and reluctantly said, "Fine."

The redhead smiled triumphantly. "Good. Let's go find your brat."

Demyx started to mope and whine as he and Axel went through the halls. Axel just held his head up haughtily with his arms crossed while Demyx whimpered, wishing that there was some other way.

* * *

**Um... You should know who belongs to who now. x.x;**

**Reviews?**


	16. Marluxia, the Temporary Mentor

While everyone else in the castle was doing something, whether it was work, searching for an adoptive sibling, scouring the castle or beating someone at strip poker, Rixa lie in her bed with her blankets covering her entire body. She was wide awake, but idle, and very stiff.

She desperately wanted to get up, but her body felt like it was nailed down to the bed. Her hands were clenched tightly into trembling fists. Rixa hated herself at that moment, for failing to get up when she wanted – no, needed to. She knew that if she did not train enough with Vexen, there was no way the Organization would even consider letting her in, especially when it was essential for her to fight Xigbar and Xaldin.

'How stupid of me,' she thought to herself and pulled the covers from over her head then turned to face the door. There was a quick knock on the door, and at first, she didn't mind it, but when there was another knock, she started to speak.

What did come out of her mouth was a labored, unintelligible groan. The door opened slowly and the scent of flowers slithered into the room. She instantly knew who was there.

Marluxia walked in and closed the door behind him. He stood a fair distance away from the bed. "The day is still young, and you're just lying there? Shouldn't you be with Vexen?"

"I have to admit that I haven't been training for a few days now."

Marluxia gave Rixa a bit of a scornful face and shook his head. "What have you been doing all this time then? You should be preparing for your battles. Xigbar and Xaldin are not pushovers."

Rixa looked away from him. "I've been… sleeping."

"That's not very wise, Rixa."

She sighed heavily and clutched her sheets tightly. "I know, I know… but I just can't stay awake."

"You're going to have to in order to stay here."

Rixa glanced back to the assassin. "Then what am I going to do? I can't train myself, and I've only learned magic and a bit of defense from Vexen."

"Vexen isn't very skilled in the attacking field. He's better at defense than anyone here, but I'll help you out."

Rixa smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you. But my staff…"

"That'll be taken care of once your training starts."

"Could I get a few more minutes of sleep before we start?"

"…Sure. I'll meet you in the Hall of Empty Melodies."

Rixa didn't feel like asking where, or what that was, so she turned over and closed her eyes as Marluxia walked out of her room and closed the door behind him.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

After she'd finally gotten up from her long nap, Rixa headed to the Hall of Empty Melodies alone, without really knowing where she was going. What lured her there was how that section of the castle seemed to be the most peaceful, so quiet, just as its odd name implied.

Rixa peered over the edge of the platform, into the dark abyss below that seemed to go on and on forever. She just stared – and stared – and stared. It seemed like a long time before she stopped, and that was when she heard the light clopping of footsteps echoing in the room. It was then she blinked.

"Rixa," a familiar voice called. She didn't turn, and she started to gaze into the deep chasm again. It seemed like it could just engulf any, and everything, making it far emptier than it could ever be.

She finally turned away from the edge and saw Marluxia standing in the center of the platform. She quickly stepped towards him, keeping a bit of a distance between them.

"We're going to begin training, aren't we?" Rixa said, and in probably the most serious tone in the short time Marluxia had known her. "I don't want to just spend this time playing around."

"Oh, I know," Marluxia replied with a nod. "My training will be tougher and better than Vexen's."

Rixa's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll have to you know that Master Vexen's training sessions are very successful and I enjoy them."

Marluxia sighed and looked away for a split second. "Fine then. Where's your weapon, that staff of yours?"

"It's broken. Remember, that woman, Lilare sliced it in two."

"Just conjure another one, then."

Rixa's eyebrow rose slightly. "How do I do that?"

"The one you had was merely a makeshift staff," he started and began to pace around a bit. "There's no one in the Organization with such a flimsy weapon, save for Luxord's cards, and maybe even Demyx's sitar. What you were given was just something to get you started. But I think you're ready to kick it up a notch."

Marluxia stopped pacing. "It's as easy as counting to three. Just get some of your energy, and form into a new staff to your liking."

Rixa lifted her right hand up a bit and summoned a small amount of ghastly magic to her palm. Slowly, and slowly, it shifted into a long, pole shape with a sharp end on one side, and an odd mixture of cloud-like designs and a hazy lavender orb at the other end to suffice as something to gather magic. Her staff was finished – and Rixa had to admit that it did seem much better than the one Vexen gave her.

"Now," Marluxia said, "your training begins."

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Marluxia and Rixa had been in the Hall for a while. They didn't squander any time, and Marluxia was successfully teaching Rixa all that she needed to know about magic, attacking and defending herself when needed. He was just as helpful as Vexen was – or at least, that's what Rixa thought. He was a fairly nice teacher, but just a bit stricter, and she found that to be helpful. She had no time for slacking off, and neither did he.

The two sparred for what seemed to be several hours. Marluxia instructed and often gave Rixa tips, but the only other sounds that echoed through the halls were the jingling of their chains, the swift scuffling of their boots, and the occasional clangs and clatters of their weapons as they clashed.

Both were very careful not to hurt the other, especially Eleven, seeing as how he was much stronger and far more experienced in battle. They were both enjoying it – or so it seemed. They were both smiling, and they had a good reason to. This wasn't a fight for dear life, but just a fun, friendly spar.

After a while of training, the Nobodies grew tired. Rixa crouched to the floor, panting heavily and still smiling slightly. Marluxia dismissed his scythe, and she dismissed her newly conjured staff. He walked closer to her, and then sat next to her with a warm smile on his face.

"I did well?" She asked as she looked into his sapphire-like eyes. Marluxia nodded reassuringly.

"Let's take a break. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Marluxia," Rixa said, "I really appreciate that you volunteered to train me while Vexen's busy."

"It's no problem, really," Eleven replied with a calm, but quick, wave of his hand.

Rixa, smiling all the while, crawled over to the edge of the platform and started to star into the darkness below again. Her smile immediately ebbed. "It's so empty…"

"Well, this _is_ the Hall of Empty Melodies," he replied in a very soft voice.

Rixa's expression seemed to completely flop; her eyebrows arched down and she pouted a bit, giving her a bit of an uneasy appearance.

"It's so… miserable. How will I get used to something so…"

She trailed off and moved back towards Marluxia. Still looking a bit sad, Rixa pulled her legs close to her chest. She rocked a bit and closed her eyes. But she still spoke.

"Can you tell me now?"

At first, Marluxia began to ask what she was talking about, but he thought for a moment and remembered, then he quickly replied with a sharp 'no'. Rixa's eyebrows furrowed at his response, but she kept her eyes closed.

"Why not? I want to know, Marl-" She stopped to yawn and moaned softly into her sleeves. Marluxia was silent, and Rixa, out of fatigue, yawned again.

"I'm going to my room now," she whispered tiredly, "Again, thank you for helping me out."

The assassin watched her start to get to her feet, but he gently grabbed her wrist to keep her from standing. She was a bit confused until he leaned close to her side, whispering strained words into her pointed ear.

"We wanted your help… Larxene and I," he started to swallow his words and just wanted tell her that it was nothing. He didn't want to lie to her, and he didn't want her to continue to pester him about his reasons. Marluxia pulled back a bit, but continued.

Marluxia began with a heavy sigh. "I'm going to overthrow Xemnas and take over the Organization."

He became a bit stressed and nervous when Rixa didn't say anything, even though he couldn't exactly see her expression to tell how she thought of what he said. Rixa started to say something, but nothing came out of her mouth. She did not gape and gasp out of shock, or frown out of pure disappointment.

"And if I succeed, maybe your ranking will rise," he said.

"I don't seek power, Marluxia. I don't see a need for it. The only thing I can say is good luck in succeeding in your plans."

"Then what will you do when I do become leader?"

"Maybe I'd leave along with anyone who doesn't approve of it."

The assassin's voice rose and he grimaced slightly. "So, you disapprove of my plan?"

Rixa shook her head. "I didn't say that. If this is what you want to do, I will not stop you and I will not discourage you in your conquest. I just said that I was going to leave when you succeed."

She lowered her head slightly and looked to the pure, white tiles. Marluxia pulled away a bit more and watched her remain as still and as quiet as death itself.

"We just wanted to test you," he added, "to see if you really could help us." He looked down as well, letting out a deep, heavy sigh. "I'm so sorry."

"I… um, feel a bit betrayed," she finally answered. "Why didn't you just ask for my help?"

"We couldn't trust you at that moment, Rixa. You're new, so I thought that you'd want to remain loyal to Xemnas and the others."

"I suppose that makes sense. And I forgive you, I guess."

They both sat in silence again. Rixa had turned away a bit and Marluxia sighed, taking occasional glances to her.

"_Are_ you going to help us?"

Rixa quickly shook her head, "No."

Marluxia nodded sagely. "That's fine, then. But you have to swear not to speak of this to anyone else. Not even Vexen."

"I'll only keep my promise," Rixa said, "if you swear to be there when it's time for me to go against Xigbar and Xaldin."

Marluxia chuckled to himself for a moment. "I'll be there. You can count on it."

"Thanks." Rixa began to smile again. "Now can we get back to training? I won't be able to beat them without your help, of course."

* * *

**All characters in this chapter, mentioned or appeared (except for Rixa and Lilare) belong to Tetsuya Nomura.**


	17. Little Brother

The hallways were thick with whimpering, Demyx's whimpering. Axel paid no attention to his noises, but it started to annoy him to the bone. The redhead honestly didn't know why he even agreed to help Demyx, but the deal was already made. There was no stopping now. They had to find Corix before Pagxan really did take his heart.

Demyx began to doubt that his brother was even safe, but he hoped that he was. And maybe he'd run that stupid mutt out of the castle for good. Or Axel would, preferably. He was still sore from the last beating.

Both Nobodies had become impatient, but they had been searching for only a few minutes, but they seemed to be lingering on forever into hours. With Demyx slouched over and Axel still snootily held his head up and his arms crossed against his chest, they both began to think that this was surely hopeless.

But, luckily for the both of them, there was a quick yelp echoing through the hall. Demyx looked up and around while Axel continued to walk on.

"That was Pagxan," Demyx said, "We gotta hurry."

The two walked a bit further until they saw Xigbar and Xaldin leaning against a wall, watching Pagxan stumble about for a while before collapsing in the ground. Xigbar practically howled with laughter, but Xaldin seemed as stoic as usual.

"Pagxan's here," Axel muttered. "Where's the brat?"

"He ran," Xaldin said with a stern, but humoring expression.

"What?" Demyx asked and raised his eyebrow.

"We were watching the little dude try to fight the dog. He was doin' a great job, then he chickened out," Xigbar shrugged and shook his head. "What a little wuss!"

"And you didn't stop to help him?!"

"Nope. It was pretty funny at the time," Xigbar said with a chuckle.

Axel stood against the wall with Xigbar and Xaldin while Demyx walked over to Pagxan who was lying on the ground. Demyx looked down to him with pity and hate and nudged the hound Heartless with his boot.

"Where's Corix, you dumb dog? Which way did he go?"

"I'm gonna go looking for him myself," Pagxan said as he licked the side of his mouth hungrily. "But I suppose taking you down could better my chances of finding him and successfully stealing his heart, don't you think so?"

"That's not gonna happen, Pagxan. I'm never gonna abandon my little brother."

"You obviously don't remember what happened earlier. Let me remind you."

Pagxan growled, leapt at Demyx's left arm and sunk his teeth into the leather cloak, then into his skin. Demyx shook his arm and beat the dog's head a few times before he actually decided to let go. Pagxan took a few steps away and shook off the sensation of pain in his head. The musician looked back to Axel with a desperate look that practically yelled for help.

"I never said I would help you fight the dog," Axel said, "I said I would help you find your brother."

"But I need your help!"

"Too bad." Axel walked away coolly with his lips curled into a sadistic grin. Demyx sighed sadly, and then looked back to Pagxan.

"Seems like everyone's leaving you nowadays." The dog chuckled lightly.

"Be quiet!"

Pagxan began to run towards Demyx again with his pearly white and sharp teeth showing. Demyx stepped out of the way before Pagxan could even set another paw on him. Without warning, Pagxan jumped up to the Nobody and pulled him down. Both hit the floor hard with a thud.

Pagxan was the first to retaliate and pinned Demyx down with his paws. The Heartless licked his lips again and smiled.

"Stay down, Demyx."

Demyx closed his eyes and yelled out in pain. Pagxan had bitten down on his neck and kept his teeth clamped down with a godly force. Demyx squirmed and yelled for Axel, or just anyone's help. He waved his arms around and hit Pagxan a few times, but the dog Heartless still had him in his grip.

Demyx could barely breathe now, or see. He thought maybe this was were he had to die. He couldn't save Corix after all.

Pagxan tossed Demyx aside once he felt teeth clenching onto his backside. He didn't howl or yelp, but instead, he snarled and turned to see Corix biting him.

"It would've been best if you kept your distance for a while, boy. But I'm afraid that now, your heart belongs to me."

Pagxan whipped around quickly with his teeth bared and strands of fur prickling down his back. Corix let go of the Heartless's back and kicked him right in the neck. Pagxan fell over and coughed for air, swearing as he did so. Demyx had been watching the whole time, and he began to cheer for his brother.

"You stupid dog! I'll never let you kill Demyx or take my heart!"

"I honestly thought this would be so easy," Pagxan muttered as he scrambled to his paws. "No matter, this will end in my favor, I guarantee you."

Before Corix could say anything else, Pagxan had bounded towards him. Demyx got up from the floor and reached for Pagxan's tail, but to no avail. Something had kept him from doing so.

A Shadow Heartless…?

One by one, Shadows and Neoshadows began to pour out of one shadowy corner behind Corix. Demyx pushed the one small Shadow that blocked him away, but he couldn't get to Corix before the Heartless surround his small body.

"No, you fools!" Pagxan shouted. "You're to keep the Nobodies from interfering. The boy's heart is mine."

None of the Heartless listened as they all piled up on the defenseless boy. Corix's screams were muffled beneath the dark creatures' bodies. Pagxan took no time to stop them and backed away slowly. "His heart will be taken. It might not have been my doing, but it will be taken."

The hound watched the pile of Heartless squirming around on top of the boy. Demyx had rushed to help his brother, pushed away some of the small Shadows and eventually grabbed his brother's hand. The Neoshadows clawed at the musician, but he didn't let go. He could only hope that Corix could last a bit longer before the darkness completely consumed his heart.

"Please, Demyx, don't let them do this to me! I'm scared!"

"I'm not letting my little brother become a Nobody! I promise!"

Demyx could only hope to keep his promise, but he couldn't.

The group of Heartless scrambled away back into the darkness, leaving a saddened and wounded Demyx behind. Pagxan smirked mockingly at the Nobody.

"You shouldn't make promises that are impossible to keep, you fool," Pagxan muttered lowly and slunk off into the castle's halls.

Demyx sat in the middle of the floor, whimpering. He wanted to cry, like when he was with Axel and Rixa, but this time, the tears didn't swell up in his eyes like before.

"C-Cor…" Demyx trailed off into stutters and stammers. "Rico…"

Xigbar and Xaldin paced slowly from their places against the walls and towards the musician.

"Demyx," the lancer said.

The Melodious Nocturne looked to the two from the corner of his eye. "My little brother… He's gone."

"No. He was never your brother to begin with," Xaldin replied sternly. Xigbar simply nodded in agreement.

"To me he was!" Demyx shot up with a slight whine. "That stupid dog… it's all my fault… and I couldn't be the big brother I wanted to be. I couldn't keep Rico from getting his heart stolen… It's not fair, Xaldin…"

"Life isn't fair," the lancer grumbled. "Look at us. We've got no hearts. There's nothing fair about that. The best thing you could've done was to have brought him back home when you first found him."

It was quiet – other than the occasional whines and whimpers from Demyx as he lamented for his failed task and his now lost 'brother'. Xaldin walked off, slouched forward with his arms folded behind his back, but Xigbar stayed with the musician.

"The little dude produced a Heartless," Xigbar managed to say.

"Yeah," Demyx said dryly. "At least I think he did… I didn't see."

"His Nobody?"

Demyx's eyes widened slightly as his frown curled into a smile. "His Nobody! I'll find it, and then I'll have my little brother back! We'll make Kingdom Hearts give my brother's heart back to him, and everything will be alright!" Demyx paused for a moment then frowned again. "But who knows where his Nobody is…?"

"Haven't you been paying attention when Xemnas and Vexen try to teach us something?"

"You're one to talk," Demyx said in a bit of a noisy whine. "You're sometimes absent at the meetings. I'm always there."

"But obviously, your mind isn't."

Demyx sighed and refused to argue further. "So what's your point?"

"My point is," Xigbar began, "that Rico's Nobody is somewhere, at either Twilight Town, or the Dark Beach."

"The Dark Beach…" Demyx recalled seeing the Dark Beach before, in the realm of darkness, not too far from the outskirts of the Dark City. Nobodies weren't always found there, but Demyx was desperate enough to go there and find Corix.

_His_ little brother.


	18. Wild Flares

In the early hours of the morning and late hours of the evening, Marluxia still plotted with Larxene. Axel didn't show up very often, but when he did, it was for a very short period of time. Both Eleven and Twelve watched him carefully. It was far too late in the plan to even think about messing up.

Of course, Marluxia did remember his promise he made to Rixa a few days earlier. He intended to keep his word, because if he didn't it might mean trouble for him, Larxene and Axel. But surely, Rixa wouldn't really tell about it? What if she did? Would he have to 'eternally silence' her before she did?

He could only hope that all of these things in his head were just stupid thoughts, and nothing more.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

It was finally the day of Rixa's trial, and she didn't think she was at all ready. Marluxia hoped that she would be able to beat both Xaldin and Xigbar – the latter was absent and nowhere to be found within the castle or city.

Earlier that day, Rixa had head off on her own and Marluxia had no clue where she was. He thought she would have gone to see Vexen one more time before she went to fight.

So, to his slight disappointment, he headed to Number Four's room, and happened to run into Zexion, who was also heading to Vexen as well.

The two made it to the laboratory with few words spoken between them. Rixa was not there, but Vexen and another familiar face was.

Lilare. Her Nobody…

Marluxia and Zexion glared at her bitterly, and she glared back at them with a devilish spark in her eyes. They both sat, but almost never stopped looking at her.

"Who's that?" Zexion said, sounding innocent to hide the resent that would've sprung from his lungs.

"Some Nobody Saïx found," Vexen said while hovering over a pile of papers. "She doesn't talk."

"Doesn't talk? You guys haven't named her yet, then?" Marluxia asked and looked to Vexen instead.

"She's…" Vexen trailed off and looked to the Nobody sitting on the cot, watching for a moment, then turned back to face Marluxia. "She's an odd one… One of the strangest we've ever found. I noticed Saïx walking down the halls with her. I was curious, and invited Saïx and her into speak for a moment. I mostly spoke to him, because she hadn't said a word since she came in. But I did notice that while we were talking, she managed to grab of my scalpels and just carve into her wrists with it."

Marluxia's expression remained the same and he said nothing, but he was listening closely to what Vexen had to say, for once. Vexen continued, "I was able to confiscate it before she did any real damage to herself."

Marluxia nodded slightly and leaned back in his chair. Zexion was still focused on the new female Nobody. He stared into her eyes, and she stared back. They were red, a bit of a blood-like red, but her eyes seemed to burn with anger and hatred. Zexion honestly wanted to leave the room at that instant, but that didn't seem right. It'd be like leaving Vexen and Marluxia alone with a blood-thirsty, revengeful beast.

Of course, he knew that he couldn't do much to protect them from harm. Marluxia probably couldn't be helpful, seeing as how he could just barely beat that Heartless in the city. He didn't feel at all comfortable leaving them with the Nobody counterpart.

So he sat still next to Marluxia, still staring into those fiery eyes. Eleven occasionally looked to her, and then back to Vexen, who had begun to walk back to his pile of work which was dangerously close to where she was. Marluxia fidgeted slightly, feeling the urge to tell Vexen about that one night in the city, everything that, just to warn him about the very Nobody that sat behind him. But he knew it wouldn't be wise to, and kept quiet.

And of course, he didn't exactly take a big liking to Vexen at the moment – or ever, for that matter, but he didn't want the old man to be in any danger, for the time being.

"Vexen," Marluxia called to the academic. Vexen looked up from his papers, but didn't speak. "Could I see what sort of work you're doing?"

Vexen bit his lip softly and gave Marluxia a cool glare. "Why would you be interested in it anyways?"

Zexion looked to Marluxia momentarily, then set his sight towards Vexen and spoke up, "He's just curious. You know, not all of the new members are so bad. All they want is a bit of recognition from their superiors, Vexen."

He lied, and Vexen knew it. Both he and Zexion knew that Marluxia had tried to assassinate Vexen. How could one want recognition for something like _that_?

Vexen did not argue further. "Come over here then, Number Eleven, if you're really so interested."

Marluxia's eyes narrowed more than her usually would. "No," he said, his voice a bit more demanding and deeper than usual, "You come here."

The old scientist sighed frustrated and started to get up. But at that same time, Marluxia and Zexion stood, because they noticed that Lilare's Nobody was close to a cup of sharp instruments that Vexen probably forgot to hide from her.

"Vexen, move now!" Zexion shouted, sounding way more hostile than he would have been if Marluxia hadn't pushed him back. Marluxia took a few steps forward, and Vexen didn't move very quickly, but he turned around to look at what the two were so alarmed about.

A quick slash zipped just under Vexen's eye. The academic quickly lost his balance out of shock and tumbled to the floor. The female Nobody looked down with a malicious smirk on her face and a scalpel in her left hand.

Zexion quickly scrambled over to his friend and dragged Vexen close to a closet before anything else could happen. Marluxia quickly took action and summoned his scythe while the schemer pulled Vexen into the closet with him, and closed the door behind him.

Vexen tightly gripped onto Zexion's shoulders. His hands trembled as he stared straight at the schemer – or he thought he was, since it was dark in the closet.

"What is going on here, Zexion?!" He cried a bit frantically.

Zexion remained quiet and placed his ear against the door, listening closely to whatever calamity that ensued outside.

"You," Marluxia said softly while glaring over to the other side of the room. The other Nobody looked to him with her fiery eyes, and her smirk faded into a sort of scowl.

"Miss me?"

Marluxia brushed some of his pink hair back and replied, "Like a bad cold. What do you want…? Lilare, or whatever your name was."

"It's your fault," Lilare shook her head angrily. "You Nobodies… I'm one now! It's your fault, and that emo boy and girl. I want revenge!"

"I'm sorry, but you trespassed into this world," he said, trying to sound as warm and reassuring as possible. "We saw you as a threat. Just calm down and we'll help you… somehow."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." She stepped forward.

"Okay, then," Marluxia muttered, "be that way."

Vines quickly cracked through the tiled floor, like a brambly sea of hues of green. Some vines twisted here and there, knocking over test tubes and beakers, ripping into papers with the thorns, and others slipped around like spineless worms, snapping at Lilare. Marluxia smiled arrogantly and stepped back with his scythe loosely held in his hand. He figured he'd had full advantage of this, especially since his opposition just had a mere surgical knife as a weapon.

But again, he underestimated his opponent. She was much faster than his vines, and it seemed that Vexen's laboratory was taking more damage than she was.

The vines whipped at her legs and she bounded towards Marluxia with great speed, knocking him aside a little and grabbing a hold of his scythe. She looked at the weapon up and down, and then slashed wildly at Marluxia. He was able to dodge most of the swings, but she was like a raging hurricane. His cloak had been sliced in the sleeves and near his chest. Finally, he managed to roll out of the way and guard himself with his vines for a moment.

The vines wriggled around Marluxia in a protective way and whipped at Lilare to keep her at a distance. It didn't stop her for a moment and she swung the scythe at some of the larger vines.

"I didn't want to do this," he lied. "But you've left me no choice."

With a quick wave of his right hand, a single, strong vine cut through the ground and air like a butcher's knife, and practically drilled right through the middle of the Nobody's chest. Lilare dropped the scythe and it clattered to the floor.

The vine struck into the wall, pinning her there as other vines slithered up her legs, to her hips, her breasts, her neck, and around her arms. She attempted to pull herself from the wall, but a strong wave of pain ran through her entire body, and she whimpered softly as sweat dripped from her green strands of hair and blood dribbled from the creases of the vines that were wrapped around her arms.

Marluxia's lips curled back into a smile, and leaned back into his chair as his plants continued to bind Lilare against the wall.

"You see, Vexen," Zexion started, "I took Rixa into the city, and she accidentally brought Marluxia with her. We found out that she-" The schemer stopped for a moment to point at Lilare. "She was the thing I sensed. She posed as a bit of a threat when she attacked Rixa, and she lost her heart not soon after."

"She wants revenge," Marluxia added, "and her heart."

Vexen took a quick look to Lilare. Her head hung low as she was still wrapped in the bramble. Her eyes were open, but just barely. She seemed so much calmer, as if she were sleeping.

"We're going to have to leave her here in your lab, Vexen," Zexion muttered.

"What makes you think that I'm just going to let her stay in my lab?" Vexen sneered. "What if she manages to shimmy out of those vines and kill me when I sleep?"

Marluxia coughed a bit and glared daggers at Vexen. "My vines are covered in thorns. If she even tries to move, the thorns will scratch her. She's tightly secured, anyways."

"And if she's loose in the castle, she'll try to murder me, Marluxia, or Rixa, or any other member."

"I suppose you're right," Vexen said with a sigh.

"And if you're still scared, sleep with one eye open," the assassin said teasingly.

"Oh, shut up," muttered Vexen. He leaned against his desk and looked around at the mess while Marluxia and Zexion walked out. All of his work, experiments and equipment had been thrashed, broken and ripped apart. He cursed Marluxia's carelessness to the greatest extent.

With Lilare still fastened against the wall by the thorny vines, it was even quieter than before. Vexen could only hear his own labored breathing.

He knew he had to eventually clean up the mess, so began to with bitter thoughts in his head until Lilare mumbled lowly.

"I can kill the pink haired guy for you," she whispered., "Just free me of these damned plants."

Vexen looked up to her and noticed her eyes were closed. She looked peaceful, other than the fact that she was a prisoner to his wall.

"I can't do that," the scientist replied. "As much as I detest that man, having you kill him would be an act of betrayal. I'll be Dusked, or worse."

"But we both hate him, and because of him, I lost my heart and your work will never be done."

"We'll live through it," he said while picking up crinkled and ripped papers.

"You just don't get it, do you? Surely, that flowery fiend has done something to hurt you like he's done to me."

"He's attempted to kill me, and he ambushed my student once. But I can put that in the past."

"Who's to say he won't try again? Come on, just think with me for a moment. With him dead, no one will have to worry about him anymore."

"It's a tempting offer, but I'll pass."

Lilare struggled within her botanic prison. "Let me free, damn you!"

She began to scream and shout like a wild banshee. As she wriggled more, more small ravines of blood dribbled from the thorns. Vexen watched blatantly, very unsure whether he should stop her or not. Lilare bled, screamed and squirmed. It hurt so badly, but she didn't stop, no matter how much pain it caused her. Some of the smaller vines snapped, but the other vines dug their thorns deeper into her body and small, dark particles slips from her body.

"Oh come now," Vexen said and shook his head out of shame for Lilare, "You've gone and started to fade."

"I wouldn't be if you freed me in the first place." Lilare continued to move, but very little now.

"Hush."

Vexen carefully stepped over pieces of broken glass and over the larger brambles until he stood closer to Lilare. He beckoned a Curaga spell in his hands and cast it on Lilare. The fading stopped and the female seemed okay.

"I give up."

"You should've never started in the first place. You'll be out of there in a while. Everyone's a little occupied at the moment, so once Marluxia or Zexion tell Xemnas about you, we'll be able to help you."

"You better."

"Don't be such an ungrateful prick."

Vexen got back to cleaning up, to his dismay. Lilare watched him with an eagle eye and smirked.

"One of your fellow members… His name is Lexaeus."

"Number Five. One of my closest friends. What of him?"

"He's doing well?"

"What's it to you?"

Lilare didn't reply and started to close her eyes, as if falling back to sleep. Vexen sighed in an annoyed tone after picking up a great pile of torn papers. He thought maybe he could copy all of his work down on again, so he kept them all, but threw the glass away.

However, he all of a sudden has a splitting headache. He winced and grumbled angrily to himself. Lilare opened one eye and looked to him with a vicious grin.

"What's wrong, old man? Goin' a bit crazy, are ya?"

"Shut up, you-" Vexen mumbled to himself some more before falling to his knees. "Gah! This hurts!"

"Hmm… It isn't so bad, being a Nobody. You gain such awesome powers!"

The elder turned to her while rubbing his temples in an irritated manner. "You're doing this to me! Stop at once!"

She watched him groan in agony and nearly fully collapse to the floor. The pain the headache caused, began to fade away, but he felt much weaker than he did a few minutes ago. Vexen could just barely move.

Lilare flexed her hand slightly and a small string of pain flicked through her arms. "Stupid plants. Maybe there's something to take care of this…"

"No, don't do it," Vexen weakly murmured. But she didn't hear him, and didn't care to.

She stared with the vines that bound her legs for sometime. For a moment, it seemed like she was just looking down, but at the moment, an odd energy was building around the vines. It was small at first, but grew after a while. The vines snapped from her legs, as if they were never even there.

"This is pretty neat," she whispered under her breath and looked to the vines binding her hands. They, too, met the same fate as the previous ones. Now, it was slightly easier to break free, but the one vine that pierced through her chest was right there, and it was so much bigger than the others and would probably be harder to snap mentally, especially when she was beginning to form a headache worse than Vexen's. She slipped the gloves that she was given off and dug her fingernails into the side of the vine, making small punctures in the vine's outer skin. She kept digging into the side until she found this completely effortless and wished she hadn't dropped that scalpel.

"Where'd that silly knife land anyways?"

Lilare looked around the thrashed room, over the wrecked beakers and test tubes, near Vexen's motionless body, by the smashed counters – and her scalpel was under one of the counters, half obscured by the shadows while the other half stuck out as plain as day.

She summoned the small knife to her hand and almost easily cut through the vine. The scalpel was a little ruined after she cut the vine, so she found no further use for it. After pulling a little bit away from the wall, she was finally released from the grasp of the vines. She looked down to Vexen with a smirk. He was already fast asleep. The last thing she wanted to do was wake him up.

Lilare headed towards the door with such grace, although she was still in pain. She opened the door, then looked back to the sleeping elder.

"Sorry," she whispered, "it had to be done."

And she walked out and closed the door gently behind her.


	19. Expectations

This is the second to last chapter of Darkness Subsides. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer...:**

**Rixa, Lilare/Xaerill, and Corix are mine. The rest is not.**

* * *

Marluxia and Zexion had made it to the Hall just in time to see the battle start. Xemnas, Luxord and Lexaeus were the only others there. The only thing that was on their minds was watching Rixa and Xaldin exchange blows with their weapons and spells. Neither Marluxia nor Zexion brought up the subject of Lilare, but the thought was there in the far corners of their minds.

Rixa was doing fairly well for a mere novice. She had dodged most of Xaldin's attacks and a few of his spells, and she was even able to get to him a few times. She was taking this seriously, and felt as though Marluxia had done an exquisite job in teaching her all she needed to know. If she was able to win, she would definitely praise him more than she had in the past.

The battle raged on. Unknown to any of the Nobodies in the corridor, Lilare had snuck onto the balcony behind the group. She grew a bit frantic and started to turn back to where she'd come from, until she realized that no one had even noticed her.

Peering from where she stood, which was quite a distance off, considering how she was trying to remain out of sight, she saw Rixa and Xaldin below on the lower platform battling. Rixa had just sent a wave dark magic at Xaldin, and it hit almost precisely. From the recoil, Rixa was pushed into the air, where she floated for a few moments.

Lilare looked up to where Rixa was suspended. Her teeth clenched tightly together. Marluxia, Zexion and Rixa… all three of them were there and completely unaware of her presence. Originally, she planned to just eliminate Marluxia, but since Rixa and Zexion happened to be there, she saw no problem in putting them down either.

Xaldin was retaliating from the quick blast of darkness that Rixa had just cast at him. He'd thrown a single lance her way, which just barely grazed the side of her face and embedded itself into the wall behind her. Lilare assumed that this was merely luck.

She lifted her hand as Rixa began to ethereally descend back towards the platform. Instead of landing gently on the floor, Rixa hovered a bit higher and closer to the ceiling. She attempted to struggle, but she was unable to move or even utter a single syllable. Her staff had suddenly dissipated from her hand and she was left without any means of defense.

She was in a complete stand still now, but she was able to see everything below her. Xaldin was preparing to attack again while his lances danced violently around his body. She could see Marluxia and Zexion's puzzled expressions, and she could even see Lilare standing a bit of a distance away from them.

Rixa nearly began to panic when three of Xaldin's lances jetted towards her at high speeds, accompanied by fierce, cutting winds that howled like a ravenous pack of wolves. Without any way to defend herself now, Rixa waited for the lances and winds to ravage her away into nothing.

Fortunately for her, the weapons stopped only inches in front of her and the wind had dispersed. Confused and dazed, she felt the constriction over her body loosen and she panted heavily. She remained locked in the air, while trying to speak. She was far too shocked, and the words didn't come.

Lilare wasn't going to have Rixa killed so quickly, however. She intended to play around with her newfound powers a little. She waved her hand to the right so that Rixa moved to the right as well. Lilare began to find this quite fun now and moved her hand in a circular motion, which also made Rixa move in the same way.

Rixa started to feel sick to her stomach now. She wrapped her arms around her abdomen and groaned lowly. "I think I'm gonna hurl…"

Now, Lilare took it to a higher level and began moving her hand in a swift motion upwards several times, so that Rixa hit the ceiling with a strong force.

Marluxia was perplexed. He had no clue what was going on. He didn't know if this was one of Xaldin's newest tricks, or if Rixa was doing this entirely by herself. Whatever it was, this battle was slowly turning in Xaldin's favor.

Lilare smirked once more and moved her hand further down, forcing Rixa to slam down on the floor near Xaldin. After hitting the floor, Rixa remained dormant on the cold, hard floor without making a sound. She saw Xaldin standing there and looking down at her with a cold, pitiful gaze.

Lilare simply couldn't help but burst into hysterics. Zexion quickly turned and looked around until he noticed her there. Marluxia, too, looked to her, and soon, then rest of the Nobodies, save for Rixa and Xaldin, glanced over to her. Without a moment's reprieve, Marluxia stepped forward with his scythe in hand.

"Oh, dear, silly me…" Lilare shook her head and laughed nervously to herself. "You've found me."

"You were better off trapped with my vines in Vexen's room."

"Not really. It hurt, and got pretty boring."

How she was making this into some sort of joke peeved Marluxia slightly. Lilare leapt from the balcony overhang just as Marluxia lifted his scythe to slice at her. She landed just a few feet away from Rixa and Xaldin. The dreadlock clad man looked from Rixa to her without speaking. He started to step forward to take some sort of action, but some sort of force field blocked his way.

Lilare ignored Xaldin as he glared at her. She looked down to Rixa, who was struggling to get up, and then up to the lances that still floated overhead. She stepped back a little as one of the lances fell with its sharp end pointing down. Rixa began to get to her feet, but as soon as she had regained what little balance she could, searing pain splintered through her shoulder as the lance stabbed through it and remained there.

Rixa let out a shrill cry of pain. Weakly, she started to stand again, but again, Lilare released another lance from the air, and it landed just in front of Rixa. It was very close to hitting her, but luckily, it didn't.

Marluxia had seen enough. He leaned on the balcony's edge. Lilare noticed this and turned to face him.

"I've got one spear left, pinky," Lilare said in a half-serious tone. "Interfere, and she will die right where she is."

"But you're just going to try to kill her anyways!" Marluxia leaned closer to the balcony's edge, ready to leap off to go after Lilare and Rixa. Xemnas grabbed Marluxia by his hood and jerked him back, which choked him slightly.

"Let them be, Eleven!" Xemnas yelled. "If she is strong enough to overcome this, she may pass the trial without having to fight Xigbar."

Marluxia hesitated and regained his composure. The only thing he could do now was watch and pray that Rixa could do something to get out of this disastrous situation.

All she really could do at the moment was move, and she wasn't doing much of that at all. Whenever she did try to move, some sort of pain slithered throughout her body. Rixa just stood there, staring down at the weapon that had stabbed itself into the floor before her, then slowly to her wounded shoulder that she could just barely move. And now, with just one lance left floating above her, she attempted to scramble quickly from underneath it.

Now, she was locked back in place, thanks to Lilare's new abilities.

"Just give up, girl," Lilare scoffed, putting more inevitable pressure on Rixa.

Despite the damage she had previously taken and the damage that was being dealt, Rixa was able to finally break free from Lilare's control and forced herself to stand. With the lance skewered through her right shoulder, Rixa could barely lift her arm to summon her staff back to her hand. She lifted her right hand slowly and sent a dark and eerie wave towards Lilare.

Lilare covered herself with a barrier, which was able to hold off the wave. She stood underneath her defense, grinning audaciously at her brilliance. The barrier lasted for only a short time before the wave crashed harshly and broke through it as if it were nothing. Lilare fell to the floor, leaning on her side. She was still conscious, but mildly weakened by the sudden spell. Not to mention her head was throbbing painfully from using her powers unwisely.

Rixa, too, fell to her knees but held the rest of her body up with her hands. Her right arm felt as if it were about to give out at any second, but she remained as strong as possible.

The force field in front of Xaldin disappeared. He dismissed his lances, which caused the one in Rixa's shoulder to disappear as well, and she was grateful for that, although pain still surged through her.

Almost instantly, the rest of the Nobodies that were perched within the balcony came down. Marluxia stepped slowly over to Rixa and was able to get her to her feet, although she stood with a weak slouch in her posture. The pink-haired assassin stayed close in case Rixa lost her balance.

Xemnas took a few paces towards her, and looked down to her with the same dominance he'd shown her on day one. "Congratulations."

As a way of saying thank you, Rixa nodded weakly. "I passed, right…? I'm in?"

"You do realize that you've sworn to become loyal to the Organization, now."

Again, Rixa nodded.

"This means that your friends, your family, all relationships from your past life are tossed aside. All of your emotions are gone, and you are no longer the same as you once were. It is all in the past and you must focus on our plans and our plans only. The only remedy for this is death."

She sighed. Was this really the path she was going to take, even after the pain she had just barely endured? It seemed great at first, but now, things were hectic enough as it was.

But she thought about how she was void of emotions, void of a heart. If she joined, she would get her heart back, and hopefully, the others in the group as well. It was beneficial for everyone… Wasn't it?

Finally, she came to her decision. "Yes, I do realize this, and I promise to abide by your law, Xemnas."

"Well then," Xemnas said with a smirk, "welcome to the Organization, Rixa, Number Fourteen."

Rixa returned the smile, but with a wry expression quickly returning to her face. She could only hope that this Organization she was entering was actually worth going through all that she'd done.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

A bit later, a few of the Organization's members had gathered into the meeting room. Marluxia, Zexion and a very weak Rixa stood a bit far off from the rest, while Lexaeus and Xaldin were closer to Xemnas. The two men had Lilare tightly bonded with her arms behind her back. Although just about everyone in the room knew that Lilare could probably break free, she didn't show any sign of resistance.

Xemnas turned his head to the side for a moment and studied Lilare. "State your name."

Almost reluctantly, Lilare spoke. "I'm Lilare."

"You're a very strong individual, Lilare," Xemnas said calmly. "You've lost your heart as well, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I have." Lilare didn't bring up the fact that it was all Marluxia and Rixa's fault that she had lost it in the first place, but really, she had to blame herself for coming out into the dark world out of sheer curiosity.

"What do you think about joining the Organization, then?"

For a moment, Lilare was ready to decline this 'offer'. She was already fed up with the Organization, mainly three certain members, but then again, if there really was a chance to get her heart back, then she probably would be better off joining them.

There were no words from her. Lilare nodded slowly.

"Alright then. We've already seen what you can do, but a little more work wouldn't hurt. You'll be known as… Xaerill. You'll be given your own room soon enough. "

Lilare – Xaerill, rather – sighed, and Xaldin and Lexaeus released her arms.

"And, Number Fourteen, as your first duty in the Organization, I want you to tutor Xaerill."

Just recently, the two already had begun to hate each other to the core of their beings, and now, Rixa was being forced to work with Xaerill. She had no choice in the matter anyways.

With no resolve, Rixa agreed to do as told. "…Alright," she said with a heavy sigh, "I'll teach her."

Just as the group of Nobodies began to retreat back into the other rooms of the castle, there was a quick scuffling of boots echoing through the metal corridor. Xaldin was the first to react. He turned, and an annoyed sneer stretched across his lips.

"Oh hell," Xaldin muttered to himself. Zexion happened to hear him and turned around to see Xigbar and Demyx, who was carrying Corix, whose curly, black locks of hair had been changed into a hue of lavender blue, almost sky blue. His once-brown eyes were now as yellow and bright as a Heartless's. The boy donned a small Organization cloak over his frail, little body, instead of his old dirty, ragged clothes. Once Xemnas turned to see the three, the others turned their heads in the same direction.

"Demyx?" Xemnas said and stepped towards the Melodious Nocturne and his little brother, while Xigbar stepped casually to the side near Marluxia. Xemnas's fiery eyes were practically locked on the two younger Nobodies, mainly Corix. "Why is this child here?"

Demyx whimpered almost inaudibly and disdainfully looked up to Xemnas. His own gaze was flitting nervously away from his leader's. "He's lost his heart, Xemmy…"

Ignoring the silly nickname, Xemnas sighed and shook his head. "We'll have him Dusked and we'll see to it Kingdom Hearts will give him his heart back, as well as the rest of us."

"No, you can't just do that to him! Please don't!"

Xemnas narrowed his eyes impatiently and glared down at Demyx. The musician was taken aback, and then he cringed slightly and pulled Corix behind him.

"Please don't turn him into a Dusk," Demyx said in a whining tone. "He won't be any trouble, right, Cor?"

"I promise!" Corix cried out and stepped from behind Demyx and forward to Xemnas with a meek, but courageous appearance. Xemnas quickly looked to the small Nobody out of surprise that he had stepped forward so boldly. "I promise to work hard for you! I'll do anything, sir! Just let me stay with Demyx."

"…Fine, but the minute that you cause any trouble, we will get rid of you."

Xigbar gave Demyx and Corix a comforting smile and thumbs-up, and they both smiled back. Corix danced happily around Demyx while cheering blissfully.

"Yes!" Demyx shouted with glee and quickly scooped the small boy up into a loving embrace. "You get to stay with us!"

Corix laughed along side of his brother, the both of them joyful and giddy. Pagxan had watched them from afar, and then he began to smile as well. It seemed as if nothing would break up Demyx and Corix now.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Things within the World That Never Was were quickly returning back to normal. With Corix and Demyx keeping each other preoccupied, Axel was able to go around without being pestered daily by the musician. Pagxan remained within the castle, and came to the decision that he would be Corix's unofficial guardian for the remainder of his life, or his time in the castle. He felt that he should, especially after Demyx risked himself to try to keep Corix's heart from being taken and bring him back to the castle.

Pagxan even began to like Demyx more and respected him in an odd way. The dog Heartless took it upon himself to sometimes wander around the castle when he was 'off duty'. He became aware of the other Nobodies in the castle and often rested in their rooms. In a way, he had become like a pet to the Organization, loyal, faithful and true to each and everyone.

Xaerill had been assigned her own room to go with the black cloak she obtained when Saïx first found her, which she actually became adapted to quickly and unexpectedly. However, she still tended to show resentment towards Marluxia, Zexion, and of course, Rixa.

A few days after the trial, Rixa had begun immediate training with Xaerill. That left Marluxia without anything to really do. He planned to tend to his flowers, but he had been summoned to Xemnas's room early in the morning. Xemnas was as impatient as ever and Marluxia knew exactly why. He was ready for a scolding, but soon, Xemnas would regret all of the things he'd say. At least, that's what Marluxia thought.

The second Marluxia entered Xemnas's chambers, the silver-haired man bellowed with a calm, but stern tone. "Why haven't you left for Castle Oblivion yet, Eleven?"

"I'm sorry, sir," Marluxia said dryly, "I was busy training Rixa a few days ago, and I wanted to watch her go through her battle with Xaldin."

"I believe that it was Vexen's job to tend to Rixa, not yours."

"Well, Vexen was busy, so-" Marluxia trailed off after noticing the anger burning in Xemnas's orange eyes. Marluxia took a fleeting glance to the side and switched the topic. "So, I'm to leave tomorrow?"

"I would prefer if you left now, but tomorrow would also be convenient."

"Very well, sir," the assassin said with a quick bow. "Tomorrow."


	20. Finale

'Tomorrow' came quicker than Marluxia had expected. He hadn't even gotten a chance to see Rixa the day before. He intended to see her before he left for Castle Oblivion, but for now, he had to see Larxene before anything else happened. After all, she was his partner-in-crime, so it was necessary to see her for a moment. Afterwards, he'd have to see Xemnas to let him know what he was going to leave for Oblivion soon.

He went to Larxene's room with Naminè, and spoke with the nymph for a while. Naminè took it upon herself to hunch over at a table near Larxene's bed, and began to draw and color with her materials Marluxia had given her earlier.

Larxene crossed her arms and looked to her partner. "You know, Marluxia, we could always quit while we're ahead."

"We can't do that now. All of our preparation would have been for naught."

"Maybe… But.."

"Not another word, Larxene. Keep an eye on Naminè for me."

Larxene began to protest, but Marluxia left before she could say anything. She let out an exasperated groan and plopped down on her bed.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Demyx didn't have a mission that day, so he was free to spend some time with his little brother. Earlier that morning, the musician had brought a bag full of candy for Corix. Oddly enough, the boy ate every last piece, even the licorice sticks – which was his least favorite candy.

His hyperactivity was retained, but he was terribly bored. The two left Demyx's room to explore the castle and hopefully to find some source of sugar that Corix would take a liking to.

"Don't worry, we'll find something to eat, Cor. Maybe I can actually ask Axel for those cookies…"

"I don't want cookies. I want candy."

"Well, we'll see what see can find. I can't really promise you that we'll get anything."

They had walked towards Axel's door, mainly because Demyx hadn't seen him in quite a while, so he wanted to pay his good friend a visit. He started to knock on the door, but Axel came out before Demyx had a chance to, and the Nocturne gazed up at the Flurry with a sheepish smirk.

"What's up, Axel?"

Axel quickly looked down to Demyx, then to Corix. "We're leaving today, for that Castle Oblivion mission."

"Finally?" Demyx said with a chuckle. "How long has it been since you guys were assigned to that mission anyways?"

"A little before that newbie came. I guess Marluxia got a little distracted by her, but I heard Xemnas got tired of waiting for us and ordered us out today."

"Oh, right. Who else is supposed to be goin'?"

"I think Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion are gonna be heading out, too."

"Going where?" Another voice softly muttered. The three turned to the right, noticing Rixa and Xaerill heading towards them.

"Hey Rixa!" Demyx ran towards her and gave her a tight hug. "Haven't seen you in a while. How are ya?"

"I'm good. Just about to go train Xaerill here."

Demyx looked to Xaerill with a smile, but she promptly turned away. He groaned a little, and then looked back to Rixa.

"You mean you're going to go tell Vexie goodbye? I mean he was your mentor, after all."

"Why? Where's he going?"

"Castle Oblivion. You weren't informed about this mission?"

"I was… but I thought it was just Marluxia and Larxene that were going."

"Nope." Axel scratched his head. "I'm leaving, Zexion's leaving and so is Lexaeus."

Xaerill quickly turned to Axel once she heard Lexaeus's name being called. "What, he's leaving, too?"

"And Zexion? Is it really necessary to have so many people on this mission?"

"Apparently."

"Well then," Demyx chuckled, "let's all go tell them good luck and goodbye!"

"Count me out," said the Flurry as he began to make his way back into his room. "I have things to do."

"Oh, fine! You're such a loner, Axel."

Axel shrugged and headed back into his room and closed the door behind him. Demyx and Corix marched happily towards Vexen's lab while Rixa and Xaerill tagged along.

Once the four reached Vexen's laboratory, Demyx opened the door and piped in with a cheery 'hello', which startled Vexen and caused him to drop a beaker that he happened to have in his hand. The beaker shattered into hundreds, or even thousands, of pieces across the floor. Lexaeus and Zexion, who were there keeping the old scientist company, looked to the tiny shards, then to the door where the small group of neophytes stood.

Demyx and Corix where giggling and taking glances at each other, while pointing at Vexen. Rixa was holding back some of her laughter behind her hands, and Xaerill merely scoffed and looked away.

"Demyx?!" Vexen turned to the Nocturne. He took a cold, seething breath through his teeth and sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to come say goodbye! We want to wish you luck over at Castle Oblivion. Can't have you guys dying over there, you know."

"Oh please," Vexen scoffed and turned to grab a broom and dust pan. "The only thing that might die there is my pride."

Vexen held the broom and dust pan up to Demyx, gesturing him to clean up the pieces of glass that had scattered across the floor. "Clean. Now. Every single piece."

The Nocturne frowned and grabbed the tools, and looked down to Corix with a hint of coyness gleaming in his eyes.

"Help me out a little, bro?" Demyx asked and pointed the dust pan to Corix. Corix nodded and grabbed the dust pan. The two immediately began cleaning up and Vexen sighed and turned to look to Rixa and Xaerill. Xaerill gave him a flashing glare, then looked to Lexaeus and walked over to him haughtily. Vexen ignored her, but gave Rixa a small smile. She smiled back and walked over to her teacher, closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Master Vexen. I hear you guys were heading out today, and Demyx is right, we're going to support you guys and your cause…" Her voice hazed off into nothing as she looked on to Zexion and Lexaeus.

"We'll be fine. Honestly, you're starting to worry far too much. All of you are."

"It's just that I didn't know you guys were leaving, too. I was sort of just recently informed about this mission. I just came here and now you're all going away."

"You're acting as if we're going to die there. Worry not. We've lost a few Dusks and Creepers here and there, but that's nothing to worry about. We're far stronger than they are."

"She's acting a bit childishly," Zexion managed to say underneath his reading. "The Organization means serious business, and we intend to have things go as planned."

"So, buck up, Fourteen. We'll be perfectly fine, all of us. And we won't be gone very long."

"But-"

"Don't worry, Rixa," Zexion smiled slightly. "We'll be back, and when we do, maybe there will be a celebration in our honor."

Unable to think of something to say as a response, Rixa silenced herself and left the laboratory with her head lowered. Vexen sighed and turned back to his equipment to continue packing while Corix and Demyx were still cleaning the glass shards.

Xaerill had practically attached herself to Lexaeus. She wrapped her arms around his neck and grinned seductively. Lexaeus continued to fiddle with his puzzle and paid no mind to the Nobody clinging onto his body.

"You know, I think I should come with you, Lexaeus," she hissed into his ear. "I could keep you company at that silly castle."

"No, Xaerill. This mission was intended for us only. Besides, you haven't finished your training yet."

"Training, pah. You know I'm probably stronger than half the people in this place! So can't I come with you, please?"

"No, Xaerill. And please do let go of me."

Ignoring the Hero's plea, Xaerill kept herself wrapped around Lexaeus's arm while he continued to tinker with his puzzle.

After Corix and Demyx finished getting the glass off the floor, Corix adjusted himself in a seat close to Zexion. The schemer paid no mind to the young Nobody, but Corix had found himself quite interested in him. He looked to the book that Zexion was reading and stood in his chair to get a better look at the pages, but he saw words that he couldn't pronounce, but he started to try.

Zexion finally understood what the boy was trying to do and helped him out.

"'Indetermination.' That's what that word is."

"You're reading some big words," Corix said and plopped back down in his seat. "How the heck can you read that?"

"Practice."

"Can I try practicing with your book?"

"Sorry, not right now."

Corix pouted and looked at Zexion grumpily. "Don't be so stingy!"

"I'm not. I'm just trying to finish my book."

"Oh, come on!" Corix whined, "Just a few pages, and then you'll have your book right back. Promise."

"No."

Corix frowned and walked back over to Demyx and tugged at his sleeve. "He won't let me see his book, Demyx…"

Zexion looked to Corix from over his book, but returned to his reading after a few moments. "Spoiled brat."

"What did you call me?!"

"I didn't stutter."

"You must be looking for a fight." Corix scowled and balled up his tiny fists.

"Please stop before you make more of a fool of yourself."

"Wait," Vexen said, turning from his boxes of equipment. He leaned back against the counters, and drummed his fingers along the side. "Perhaps you and Corix could spar a little. It's best that we find out how the boy's powers work."

"Huh, powers? I don't have any powers."

"Of course you do. You must've gained new sources of magic after your transition from a human to a Nobody. We've all obtained special abilities once we lost our hearts, such as Demyx's ability to summon water to aid him in battle."

"Wow! So, what are my powers?"

"Well," Vexen said with a smirk, "we'll just have to find out, won't we?"

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

After Rixa left Vexen's lab, she intended to find Marluxia before he left. He wasn't in his room…

Maybe Larxene knew where he was. It was a possibility that she was still angry about that one little hit she took when she first met – and fought Rixa.

She almost hesitated to knock on Larxene's door, but she eventually did and sighed.

Larxene answered quickly and headed towards her door to open it. "I'm coming!"

"Oh, it's just you… Rixa." Larxene's tone was bitter and a bit resentful once she saw that it was Rixa who had come to her room. Rixa only smiled slightly, and peered into Larxene's room, noticing Naminè sitting at the table with her sketch pad and crayons. The girl was too busy drawing to look to Rixa.

"Good afternoon, Larxene," Rixa said and gave a quick wave to the Nymph.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Larxene leaned against her doorway and folded her arms while glaring daggers.

"Do you know where Marluxia is right now, or where he could be?"

"How should I know? I'm not his keeper."

"I'm sorry, but you don't have to be so bitter about it."

Larxene laughed a little and shook her head. "Bitter?"

"You know. Can't you put the past behind you? It was just a little spar we had. That shouldn't stop us from trying to become friends."

Larxene went silent and looked away from the corners of her eyes. "Fine. Whatever. He went looking for you."

"Thank you, Larxene," she said with a quick bow and walked off. "And good luck over at Castle Oblivion!"

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

Corix had taken up Vexen's offer of training, and they met at the Hall of Empty Melodies, along with Demyx, Lexaeus, Zexion, and Xaerill. Pagxan had tracked them down and he made himself comfortable by lying close by, in case anything bad happened. Demyx sat by him, petting the dog's head with long, slow strokes that made Pagxan content. Lexaeus stood a few feet away from the two, still tinkering with his puzzle while Xaerill chatted away.

Demyx looked to Vexen, Corix and Zexion as they were preparing for battle.

"Now, Zexion, you must go easy on the boy. This is merely a test to see what powers he possesses."

"What if I have fire, just like Axel? Or maybe water, or lightning!"

"You never know until we find out," said Vexen. He stepped back as Zexion called his book to him, and it floated around him in a rather airy matter.

"Now, Corix," Vexen began, "I haven't got a training weapon for you to use, so you must get your own. You're probably wondering how. Simply gather all the magic in your-"

Corix tilted his head to the side and interrupted Vexen. "But I don't know any magic."

"Trust me, you do."

"But I don't."

"Are you going to waste your time arguing with me?"

"Well, no, but I've never known any magic. What makes you think I know some now?"

Vexen groaned out of frustration and slapped his forehead. "Don't question me, and do not make me repeat myself, child!"

"Si, si. You don't have to yell." Corix turned back towards Zexion, muttering more Spanish under his breath. Lexaeus was chuckling lowly in the background.

Vexen narrowed his eyes at the boy. "We speak correct English here."

"Fine, dork..."

Ignoring the insult, Vexen sighed and crossed his arms. He was becoming quite angry with Corix. "Now do as I told you to do. Argue with me again and I'll hit you. Don't think I won't just because you're a child."

"Okay, you cranky, old fart…"

"Call me another name and I'll hit you!"

"Fine, fine, okay!" Corix grumbled and closed his eyes. He wasn't at all sure about what Vexen meant by 'gathering magic', but the fact that Corix possessed magic was true. He could feel it, and after a few moments, a small, lavender sitar that was rather similar to Demyx's appeared in his hands. The boy's hair had also taken the shape of a mullet. He opened his eyes and looked to the instrument in his hands.

"What's this thing? A guitar?"

"Sitar," Demyx corrected him with a smile. "You've got the same weapon as me!"

Corix chuckled a little and plucked at the sitar's strings individually, making soft melodic twangs. He continued to play, making a small song out of it. A few drops of water eventually dripped from the sitar's tip.

"He's got my element, too!"

"This is stupid. While I'm trying to play some tune, somebody can just whack me around! The only real fighting you can do with this thing is hit somebody really hard. Water isn't even really a good element…"

Pagxan snickered, but stopped once Demyx gave him a glare. He crossed his arms and frowned. "Don't knock it until you try it, Cor."

"I want fire… and some different weapon. Maybe a huge sword."

"Well, I'm afraid you've got water, Corix," Vexen announced bluntly. "But at least you can practice against Zexion now."

Corix pouted and dismissed his sitar, rendering his hair back to normal. "No way! This is bogus!"

Vexen summoned a snowball to his hand and tossed it at Corix. It hit the boy on the side of his face, causing a cold, tingling sensation on his cheek. "I have more where that came from, boy."

"But it's not fair!" Corix cried and received a slightly larger snowball to his face. He fell backwards onto the floor and began to whimper and whine. The others watched him, and found this quite amusing – well, Vexen didn't. He walked over to Corix and pulled him up by his arm, then stooped down to look the boy right in the eyes.

"I honestly don't have time for this. I could be taking my equipment to Castle Oblivion right now, but instead, I'm helping you discover your abilities. Now, I want you to buck up, or I will leave. Get your sitar back out."

Reluctantly, Corix nodded, and started to call his weapon back to him. But instead of a sitar, a large lavender shield came to his hand. The bangs on the side of his face grew longer, as did the hair on the back of his head.

"…A shield! But… how…? Didn't you have a sitar just a few moments ago?"

"Yeah, I did, but I'm a little worried about my hair right now!" Corix added and tugged at his bangs. "It's kind of freaking me out!"

"But, how is this happening? Try to get the sitar again."

"Alright, I'll see what I can do…"

Despite all of Corix's efforts, he couldn't call the sitar back to him. The shield stayed with him and he looked to Vexen.

"Can't do it."

"So I noticed."

"Can't we stop for now? This game is getting kinda boring."

"Don't call this a game, boy. It's just experimentation."

"Well, whatever it is, it's boring!" Corix dismissed his shield and his hair was rendered back to its original state. "C'mon, Demyx. I wanna go back to the room. Don't you have any games we can play?"

Vexen furrowed his eyebrows and tossed another snowball at Corix. The boy wiped the ice from his face and whined again.

"Stop it, Vexen!" Corix swung at the scientist with his fists, but he was able to step back a bit to keep from getting hit.

"You fool, be careful! One false move, and I could-"

Corix jumped at Vexen with enough force to send them both toppling over the edge of the platform. Vexen pulled his right arm underneath Corix's arms and held the boy close to keep him from falling. He was also able to hold on to the edge of the platform, but just by a bit.

Pagxan leapt after the scientist and Corix, digging his sharp, sturdy teeth into Vexen's leather hood and strained himself to pull the two up. Lexaeus quickly came to the canine's aid and pulled Vexen and Corix up with great ease and set them down gently. The scientist placed the small boy down and brushed himself off.

"Ugh…. I guess I should try to listen to you more…"

"The next time I ask you to do something, I expect that you do it. Don't be such a disrespectful child. Why, in my day-"

Vexen stopped once he heard someone approaching. The group turned to see Marluxia standing at the doorway, looking over to them with a stoic look.

"It's time to go," said the assassin, lacking emotion.

•♥•♥•♥•♥•♥•

She was already starting to get tired, and that wasn't good at all. If she didn't find him soon, she'd regret it.

Rixa could hear two different voices as she made her way down the grey corridors. She could hear Vexen and Zexion muttering something about Corix. She could hear them quite well, so they must've been close. She reached a corner and turned, and found that she had bumped right into Lexaeus.

He looked down to her and Rixa backed away a few steps , then looked up to the brawny Nobody. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine."

Rixa eventually saw Vexen, Zexion, Marluxia, Axel, Larxene and Naminè behind him. She waved at them all. Vexen and Zexion nodded to her, knowing that their meeting was brief, but nice, while Axel and Larxene were quiet and simply looked to Rixa without emotion. Marluxia walked up to her, and then turned to the group he was with.

"You all may go to Castle Oblivion now. I'll be with you momentarily."

"Alright then," Axel said and opened up a portal. "Okay, guys and gals, you heard the man."

Vexen, Zexion, Lexaeus and Axel passed into the portal. Larxene stood at the portal's edge, looking on at Marluxia and Rixa. She crossed her arms and smirked, but disappeared into the portal with Naminè when she noticed that the assassin was giving her a scowl. He turned back to Rixa.

"I'm keeping you from your duties, Marluxia. There's no need to say anything to me. I just wanted to see you before you left."

"No, it's fine. Castle Oblivion can wait. I just want to make sure you're okay with what I'm about to do."

"I'm perfectly fine with it, and have been ever since the day you told me."

"That's good, then."

"But… I've been thinking for a while. I don't want you to go, Marluxia. I want you to stay here, where it's safer. What if something bad happens there?"

"Don't worry, we'll all be fine. And you've got several other buddies to fall back on when you need them."

"I suppose."

The pink-haired man gave her a small, reassuring smile, in hopes of raising her spirits, even slightly. Rixa turned off to the side a little, then, very faintly, she whispered, "Don't die, okay?"

Marluxia figured that this task wouldn't at all be so daunting. He was a strong Nobody, and thought very highly of himself. In that plan of his, there was no part in which he would fall at the feet of his opponent.

He gave her a light embrace that lasted a little less than a minute. Rixa stood still through almost the entirety of the time. She was still very cynical about it all and had little to say in the matter anyways.

"Goodbye, Rixa."

Marluxia stepped into the portal, and it disappeared once he had gone through.

She meandered off into the halls, refusing to succumb to the sleep that so heavily burdened her, throughout her body and soul. But it'd be best for her to take a reprieve from her day.

Once Rixa had gotten to her room, she had practically thrown herself onto her bed. She kicked her boots off and shoved them to the floor, clutching a pillow close all the while. Her eyes were half-closed, and her body refused to keep them open any longer. She'd grown too tired, and it was time for her to rest.

Although, while resting herself within the confines of her dark, empty room that was as lifeless as the halls within the castle, she had enough time to think about anything and everything. Thoughts of the ones that had left her behind for the mission flooded her mind, and she wished and pleaded for their safe return.

And for once, in all of her time within the Castle That Never Was, Rixa felt truly alone.

**End**

* * *

Well, you know the copyrights by now... I hope you enjoyed.

I've already asked this to fans on deviantART, but what do you guys think? Which one of my OC's pasts should be revealed first?


End file.
